


绝对信任

by ayanyan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 54,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanyan/pseuds/ayanyan
Summary: 假设，夏洛克早早的和约翰结婚了呢？在约翰去阿富汗之前，他们俩发生了一夜情，然后他们决定去登记结婚。（？别管了，我真的想写他俩一开始就谈恋爱的剧情）在约翰回到伦敦前，大家都不知道夏洛克已经结婚了。就是一个疯狂倒糖的故事！很多设定很傻，但是我只是就这样想了，_(:з」∠)_，ooc肯定的，捂脸。





	1. 故事就这么开始了

**Author's Note:**

> 前面几章都是短信体

麦考夫还是知道我结婚的事了——SH

 

OH，GOD

 

不过，他不知道和我结婚的是谁——SH

 

夏洛克！！！你能发信息到阿富汗？！

 

别问蠢问题——SH

 

我还能发给你？！

 

又一个——SH

 

基于我们的法律关系，我应该告诉你，我给你的手机做了一些改装——SH

 

不会被人发现——SH

 

我也不会背负法律责任——SH

 

你也不会因为给我发短信而收到巨额话费单——SH

 

麦考夫是谁？

 

如果一定要给他一个定义，我们有同一个妈咪和父亲——SH

 

他是你大哥？！

 

是我的死敌——SH

 

你这么说可一点也不奇怪

 

为什么他不知道和你结婚的是我，我们已经登记了啊？

 

因为我改变了一下婚姻系统——SH

 

你还是个黑客！

 

炫耀的词——SH

 

这超酷！你真是太神奇！

 

你又这么说——SH

 

额，如果你不喜欢……

 

不，完全不——SH

 

好的👌，你可真是可爱极了

 

你吃早饭了吗，我们快吃午饭了——JW（我看你很喜欢加后缀）

 

早饭？不，我不吃它们——SH（是的，这能更快的看清发信人）

 

伦敦应该已经快九点了，你得吃点早饭，或者你可以等会吃早午饭——JW（我会努力保持的）

 

准确来说，是早上八点五十分，为什么一定要吃饭？——SH（……加油？） 

 

你不喜欢吃饭？你可以先吃点饼干，早上吃的少点没关系，但一定要吃点——JW（你真可爱）

 

我讨厌吃任何东西，为什么一点要吃？——SH（为什么你一直说我可爱）

 

因为这是来自你的医生的建议，还有，你上次吃饭是什么时候了？——JW（因为这是事实;) ）

 

“我的医生”，但你现在是入侵阿富汗的军医。我和你一起吃的早饭——SH（你是我们中更奇怪的那个，显然这不是事实）

 

哦天我和你吃饭已经过了快48小时了！！！

 

赶紧吃东西，你公寓的冰箱里有吐司和面包，冰箱顶还有巧克力

 

以及我可以身兼数职，我是入侵阿富汗的军医同时还是你的医生以及你的新婚丈夫

 

吐司和牛奶用来做实验了，为什么冰箱顶会有巧克力？——SH（你忘记加后缀了）

 

两升牛奶都用来做实验了？巧克力是我去购物时买的，因为你公寓一点零食都没有——JW（加了;) ）

 

去吃巧克力——JW

 

……在吃——SH

 

你喜欢零食？——SH

 

这不是真的巧克力，只是代可可脂——SH

 

还有榛子碎——SH

 

我不怎么吃零食，我觉得你会喜欢——JW

 

如果你不会自己做早餐，你公寓前面不远有家面包店，他们家的三明治不错——JW

 

以及我可买不起真的巧克力——JW

 

为什么我会喜欢吃零食？那家面包店的面包很难吃——SH

 

你可以刷我的卡——SH

 

所以去吃他们的三明治，他们家三明治好吃——JW

 

等我回伦敦我会刷爆你的卡的——JW

 

记得先试试他们家的牛油果三明治——JW

 

可能会去——SH

 

你应该去吃饭了，基于阿富汗已经快2点了，而你刚刚说过你们要吃午饭了，你不应该拖长去吃饭的时间，它们会被吃光的——SH

 

虽然它们很难吃——SH

 

但你不能不吃，那不利于战斗——SH

 

或者救人——SH

 

哦，你真是太可爱了！你也记得要去吃饭！我现在就去吃！——JW

 

以及它们确实不好吃，但我会吃饱的，你也要吃饱，因为不吃饱会不利于你的实验——JW

 

:( ——SH

 

;) ——JW

 

爱你！我去吃饭了！下次聊！——JW

 

嗯——SH


	2. Chapter 2

你去吃三明治了吗？——JW

 

你不应该现在给我发短信——SH

 

我打扰到你了吗，抱歉，我看伦敦才晚上九点半，你已经睡了吗？

 

不，并没有，但你不应该浪费睡眠时间给我发短信——SH

 

基于阿富汗已经2点了——SH

 

后缀——SH

 

这可不是浪费——JW（好的）

 

我有点失眠了——JW

 

战争的麻烦——SH

 

我觉得主要原因是想你了——JW

 

……

 

sherlook？——JW

 

抱歉，太过了吗？——JW

 

emmmmm，不——SH

 

哦，看来我得记得我的丈夫是个爱害羞的人;) ——JW

 

三明治味道怎么样？——JW

 

可以入口——SH

 

对吧，真的很好吃，就是离我家有点远——JW

 

你可以搬到我这里住——SH

 

很期待232——JW

 

232？——SH

 

是亲吻的意思——JW

 

看不出你喜欢这个——SH

 

哦，基于我们只能短信聊天，我去网上查了查，这很可爱，是亚洲那边的发明;) ——JW

 

对了，你给我的手机改装了什么，我上所有的网页都用不到半秒——JW

 

0.12秒，对于你的手机这已经是极限了——SH

 

连了一架卫星，如果你很想知道的话——SH

 

GOD，我这辈子都不换手机了——JW

 

不行——SH

 

我会给你的新手机也连接卫星的——SH

 

而且是最新的卫星——SH

 

lol，你真可爱！如果你真那么做，我会买新手机的！——JW

 

很好——SH

 

我得到了免费的三明治，店家答应我会给你留一个免费的三明治，还有一些过期的面粉和没过期的面粉——SH

 

？？？过期的面粉不能吃，你记得让店家给我留到我退役的时候，可能要三年——JW

 

我当然不会吃过期的面粉，它们是用来做实验的——SH

 

额，那就好，那你是怎么得到它们的？

 

——JW

 

我刚要提醒你忘记加后缀了——SH

 

帮面包店解决了面包难吃的问题——SH

 

唔？怎么解决？让他们改成三明治店吗？——JW

 

？不，是他们的面粉过期了，因为面包店的服务员给面粉店的服务员拿了过期的面包。——SH

 

然后面粉店服务员就把过期的面粉给面包店了？——JW

 

是的，聪明，john——SH

 

那个服务员也挺酷的——JW

 

不过那些吃了过期面粉做的面包的人没事吧？——JW

 

没有事，除了味道不好，不会有事的，虽然面粉的保质期过期了，但面粉其实保存的很好。——SH

 

奇怪的是面包店还和面粉店签了三年的合同——SH

 

聪明的店家——JW

 

我以为他们会打起来——SH

 

或者吵架——SH

 

面粉店应该给打折了吧？——JW

 

是的，但是……逻辑上讲这很奇怪——SH

 

我觉得是因为面包店老板是个可爱的老头，而且他家三明治真的很好吃——JW

 

好吧——SH

 

当然可能最主要的原因是因为面粉店老板是面包店老板是牌友——JW

 

……总会有错误的地方——SH

 

但也很棒了！一般人哪能想到是因为面粉过期了呢？而且还只是因为服务员拿了过期的面包。——JW

 

我不是一般人——SH

 

是的，你是超棒的人！——JW

 

……我是反社会人格——SH

 

？什么，你得换个检测机构

 

——JW

 

换过三家——SH

 

唔，那你就是最棒的反社会人格！——JW

 

以及，我爱你！——JW

 

……

 

（删除）你又害羞啦？（删除）

 

对了你得了一些没过期的面粉？—JW

 

你会做面包或者烤饼干？——JW

 

不，从没做过——SH

 

我也不会，Harry会，但她从来都懒得做——JW

 

Harry是我的姐姐

 

——JW

 

麦考夫也不会，但他很会吃——SH

 

lol——JW

 

我会用面粉做面条——JW

 

保质期撑不到你回伦敦——SH

 

那先记着，等回伦敦了给你做——JW

 

1.刷爆我的卡

2.给你的新手机连接最新的卫星

3.吃免费的三明治

4.给我用面粉做面条吃

——SH

 

3.一起吃免费的三明治。如果店家能给我们两个免费的三明治的话。 ——JW

 

还有5.搬过去和你一起住——JW

 

会的，他答应给我一辈子的免费三明治——SH

 

当然还有5——SH

 

哦，那他真是个好心的老板;)——JW

 

所以这些面粉你要用来做什么？——JW

 

也是做实验，过期的面粉用来实验环境对于过期面粉的影响，没过期的可以帮我实验出来一个人到底是什么时候沾到的面粉，多久多少——SH

 

听起来很神奇，是用来针对什么的？更清楚的看清一个人？——JW

 

“看清一个人”，准确的说，是凶手、受害者或者目击者——SH

 

所以你是个侦探？——JW

 

还不是——SH

 

总之，不是私人侦探——SH

 

哇哦，那很赞——JW

 

或许我应该留下来和你一起——JW

 

？——SH

 

很明显你的工作听起来要比在阿富汗当军医刺激多了——JW

 

当军医也很好，我可能需要一个当过军医的助手——SH

 

你不会是因为我要去阿富汗当军医才和我结婚吧？——JW

 

什么？当然不

 

——SH

 

lol我在开玩笑啦

 

——JW

 

……

 

我很荣幸能在退役后给你当助手232——JW

 

……232？——SH

 

232——JW

 

232——SH

 

晚安？;) ——JW

 

晚安——SH


	3. Chapter 3

你给一台手机连接了G17 ——MH

不是你的手机 ——MH

也不是案子 ——MH

你不能给你的丈夫一台连接了军事卫星的手机 

——MH

我当然可以，这是我帮你拯救了G17的报酬 

——SH

我给了你钱 ——MH

好像我真的花了它们一样 ——SH

你结婚的事我会告诉妈咪 ——MH

你不会，连名字都没有，你能告诉妈咪什么呢 

——SH

告诉我和你结婚的是谁 ——MH

NO ——SH

那我只能亲自打电话给他了 ——MH

他？ ——SH

她？ ——MH

哦，我第一次看见你用问号，值得庆祝三秒钟了 

——SH

 

无论是他还是她，我会打电话确认的 ——MH

我会让“他她”把你拉进黑名单的 ——SH

SHERLOCK，你不能和一个刚跟你结婚就消失不见得人在一起 ——MH

“他她”可没有在我这里消失 ：) ——SH

我会申请关闭G17 ——MH

MYCROFT！

你知道我做的到 ——MH

 

他 ——SH

名字 ——MH

我不会告诉你的 ——SH

G17 ——MH

如果你敢那么做，我就把你六岁的照片洒满伦敦每一个角落，印到所有的报纸，并且挂到白宫的网站首页上 ——SH

你也知道我做得到 ——SH

我会和他联络一下 ——MH

他没有你这么空闲 ——SH

记得筹备婚礼 ——MH

没有婚礼 ——SH

无聊 ——SH

一定会有婚礼 ——MH

我期待妈咪挽着你的手出现在红毯的样子 ——MH（无法发送）

幼稚，Sherlock ——MH（无法发送）

//////////////////////////////

接到无法显示的电话号码，不要透露你的信息——SH

名字、身高、人种、学历、出生地、你发生的一切都不要告诉他 ——SH

包括你在去酒吧前买了一份霜糖甜甜圈 ——SH

你怎么知道我买了霜糖甜甜圈？

——JW

我换了衣服！ ——JW

你指缝里有霜糖 ——SH

你真厉害！ 

——JW

只是观察 ——SH

很厉害的观察力 ^o^ ——JW

我不会告诉他的，不过什么都不说的话，我可以不接他的电话或者不回短信 ——JW

唔，最好别，因为这样他就会一直给你发消息 ——SH

或者拉黑他？ ——JW

哦，等一下，是Mycroft吗？ ——JW

唔 ——SH

没有成功阻止 ——SH

Sherlock，如果是我的弟弟妹妹和一个我完全不了解的人闪婚了，而且那个人还不见了，我也会很担心的 ——JW

你没有不见 ——SH

只是他查不到你的信息而强迫症发作了 ——SH

我删掉了我们在一起那三天的所有伦敦境内的监控，还甩掉了所有他派来跟踪我的人 ——SH

他能调查监控？还派人跟踪你？ ——JW

他也是黑客吗？还是黑社会老大？ ——JW

只是一个天天坐在政府办公室的胖子 ——SH

唔…… ——JW

总之，别告诉他任何东西 ——SH

我能告诉他我叫H吗？ ——JW

H？ ——SH

我的中间名，但和你的姓一个字母，这很棒不是吗？:-D ——JW

可以 ——SH

确实，还不错 ——SH

好的，我会听你的；) ——JW

希望等我回伦敦了，他不会把你锁在楼上，把我关在楼下，不让我去接你 XD ——JW

我会逃出来的 ——SH

LOL ——JW

...

...

...

你好 ——MH

想必Sherlock已经和你介绍过我了 ——MH

 

你好，是的

不介绍一下你自己吗 ——MH

Sherlock让我别告诉你 

我会给你一笔足够多的财产，希望你能告知我一些消息 ——MH

只是名字 ——MH

Sherlock告诉我我可以刷爆他的卡 

但我可以告诉你我叫H :) ——H

知道Sherlock为什么喜欢你了 ——MH

:-) ——H

能告诉我为什么你们结婚后你就离开伦敦了吗 ——MH

离开伦敦？ ——H

如果你在伦敦，Sherlock不会不带着你 ——MH

唔，一些不可抗力，总而言之，Sherlock是知道我要离开伦敦了才和我结婚的 ——H

很奇怪是吧，不过也很可爱，我很喜欢他 :-) ——H

等我能回伦敦了，我一定会马上飞奔过去找他的 

——H

没有骗他，我确实爱上他了，虽然用的时间有点少，但已经足够多到爱上他了 ——H

 

有待考察 ——MH

我会努力的:-) ——H

记得提醒他今天要吃饭，特别是早饭 ——H

他拉黑了我 ——MH

唔，那我自己去和他说 ——H

我会让他把你移出黑名单，但你得让他吃早饭 ——H

成交 ——MH

 

...

...

...

 

////////////////////////////////

麦考夫表示今天看手机看的眼睛有点疼

////////////////////////////////

H的档案

已知:性别男

忠诚

很会说一些甜言蜜语/有过最少五段感情史/双性恋

还算幽默（？）

（目前）关心Sherlock

目前无法回伦敦

［原因未知］

（工作？

亲人？

婚外恋？［删除］

犯罪份子？［极大可能］

特工？［正在收集三日内伦敦内特工名单］）

 

无法确定何时回归伦敦

 

三日内伦敦出入名单人员正在收集考察中


	4. Chapter 4

唔，所以H是什么？你不可能叫John·H·Watson

——SH

我讨厌我的中间名 ——JW

看得出来 ——SH

所以不想告诉你 ——JW

你吃饭了吗 ——JW

你在转移话题，John。吃了Mycroft送的意大利面，我的肠胃和我一样不喜欢Mycroft. ——SH

我以为他是爱你的？ ——JW

完全错误 ——SH

别让我重复，他是我的死敌 ——SH

／／John—Mycroft／／

你给Sherlook送了坏掉的意大利面？还是在意大利面里加了硫酸镁？ ——H

他吃了过期面粉做的面包 ——MH

／／

你吃了过期面粉做的面包？！ 

你说过你不会做面包？而且我告诉过你过期面粉不能吃！ 

我应该让你直接拉黑Mycroft ——SH

我是说我在那之前从没做过面包，并不表示我不会，面包也只是简单的水和面粉黄油的公式 ——SH

只是想记住不同的过期面包的味道而已，下次就可以直接吃出来了 ——SH

你吃药了吗？

Mycroft逼我吞下了足够噎死我的胶囊 ——SH

／／John—Mycroft／／

谢谢你，Mycroft ——H

／／

什么时候开始痛的？ 

早上或者中午 ——SH

下次只要不舒服了就给我发短信好吗？我是你的医生 

——JW

是的，医生 ——SH

去过厕所了吗？ ——JW

待了一个小时二十分钟 ——SH

多喝点水，温水，你公寓有蜂蜜吗？ ——JW

有 ——SH

假设我一点也不奇怪为什么会有蜂蜜。那你用水冲点蜂蜜喝，你需要把丢失的水份补回来 ——JW

我喝茶 ——SH

生病的时候不适合当英国人，喝蜂蜜水 ——JW

而且是热的 ——JW

我讨厌热水，它的味道太恶心了 ——SH

Sherlock，现在如果在我面前有人给我一杯热水，里面还加了蜂蜜的话，我发誓我会给他做牛做马一辈子 ——JW

那不行，你是我的，而我现在不能跑到阿富汗给你一杯蜂蜜水 ——SH

所以你帮我喝一杯蜂蜜水好吗？在这儿，干净的温水都很稀缺了 ——JW

唔 ——SH

说实话我有点想喝粥了，哪怕只是放了米和水的粥，熬住的好，也会喷香扑鼻，软烂的糯米，再加点百花蜜，就香甜的让人流口水，可惜我一样吃不到 ——JW

我不是小孩子 ——SH

我可不会对小孩子这样，这辈子也只有你会让我这样了 ——JW

Mycroft说他会给你送份水果蜂蜜粥，顺便拜托他买了一份桂花米糕，我以前想吃的，但是你知道它对我来说有点贵，进口的东西都这样，所以拜托你先帮我试试好不好吃，或者你可以留着明天当早吃 ——JW

得寸进尺 ，John ——SH

是的，你把我宠坏了，Sherlock ——JW


	5. Chapter 5

［照片］ ——SH

 

这个痕迹你认识吗？ ——SH

 

枪托的砸痕？不是你的脑袋，你在做侦探工作？ ——JW

 

GOOD，JOHN 

 

天，你都忘记加SH了，你还好吗？ 

 

很好 ——SH

 

关键证据。你帮了我大忙，John ——SH

 

我的荣幸 ——JW

 

//////////////////////

/////////////////////

 

愚蠢的苏格兰场！这些愚蠢的警察简直拉低了整个伦敦的智商！！！ ——SH

 

？ ——JW

 

哦，终于来了个有脑子的人了 ——SH

 

唔，好吧，假装我能看得懂，无论发生了什么，注意安全 ——JW

 

...你也是 ——SH

 

好的，XD ——JW

 

///////////////////////////

 

我犯了一个大错！ ——SH

 

雷斯垂德就是麦考夫的初恋情人！ ——SH

 

苏格兰场唯一有脑子的警察也没了！ ——SH

 

但很明显，他一点也不认识麦考夫了 ——SH

 

这是今年最大的好消息了！ ——SH

 

〔半小时后〕

 

雷斯垂德是谁？你哥哥和他谈过恋爱？ ——JW

 

他一点都不认识麦考夫了？麦考夫变化那么大吗？他们几岁谈的恋爱？ ——JW

 

准确的说，是麦考夫在十七岁单方面和雷斯垂德谈恋爱了 ——SH

 

麦考夫还是暗恋啊，你这么开心可不好 ——JW

 

哦，得了，John，我说过，麦考夫可是我的死敌，只要他不开心我就开心 ——SH

 

所以雷斯垂德是那个“苏格兰场唯一有脑子的”？ ——JW

 

不再是了 ——SH

 

因为他可怕的审美 ——SH

 

可你不是说麦考夫还是暗恋？ ——JW

 

早晚会搞在一起 ——SH

 

这可看不出来你讨厌他 ——JW

 

雷斯垂德长的好看吗 ——JW

 

你为什么对他的长相感兴趣？ ——SH

 

基于你长的很好看，你哥哥应该也不会丑，所以我很好奇你哥哥暗恋的会是什么大美人 ——JW

 

你是在夸我还是夸你自己？ ——SH

 

？？？ 

 

麦考夫丑的能吓哭小孩 ——SH

 

那我更好奇了;) ——JW

 

... ——SH

 

;) ——JW

 

［照片］ ——SH

 

哇哦 

 

这是雷斯垂德？天啊 

 

［照片］ ——SH

 

额......，这是六岁还是八岁的麦考夫？ ——JW

 

七岁的死胖子 ——SH

 

你有你七岁的照片吗？ ——JW

 

NO ——SH

 

也许麦考夫有？;) ——JW

 

JOHN ——SH

 

;) ——JW

 

...

 

...［照片］ ——SH

 

天哪，你小时候简直可爱的像个天使！ 

 

...

 

232 ——JW

 

…… ——SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 照片什么的实在没找到满意的，但是大家应该都懂他们的美貌哈哈(((所以就不添加了_(:з」∠)_(捂头


	6. Chapter 6

［照片］［照片］［照片］ ——SH

Sherlock！我在吃饭！ 

［照片］［照片］［照片］ ——SH

两具尸体？死法看起来都一样？这是连环杀手吗？ 

——JW

他们的摆放，年龄性别穿衣打扮发色姿势都不一样，你怎么看出是连环杀手的？ ——SH

基于是你同时发给我的……我猜的 ——JW

好吧，显而易见。还有什么呢？John，你还看到了什么？ ——SH

你给我拍了第一个的脖子，虽然脖子上没有明显的伤口，但以咽喉和那些口水痕迹来看……是被噎死的 

没错，他被自己的舌头噎死了 ——SH

什么？

第二个呢？John？ ——SH

好吧，我要成为你的网上法医了 ——JW

助手 ——SH

OK ——JW

第二个是毒死的？又有点不对劲，我光看照片还不行…… ——JW

是的是的！苏格兰场愚蠢的法医鉴定结果是毒死的！但很明显他是先被自己的呕吐物噎死了！ 

你看照片都比他们聪明一百倍！John！

唔，好吧，谢谢夸奖，虽然是建立在两个生命之上的 ——JW

这对你有帮助吗？ ——JW

当然 ——SH

查案的时候我需要一个…… 

……？ ——JW

……听众 ——SH

……好吧，sherlock，我相信你绝对没有谈过恋爱 ——JW

那很无聊 ——SH

恋爱？ ——JW

别明知故问，John ——SH

唔，那你现在和我待在一起无聊吗？ ——JW

准确的来说，我现在没有和你待在一起 ——SH

好吧，那在一起那三天？ ——JW

那三天准确来说也并不是在“谈恋爱”，没有相识—追求—告白—交往—分手 的恋爱流程 ——SH

好吧 ，我觉得和你待在一起的每分每秒都很美妙;) ——JW

………但基于我们没有在“谈恋爱”所以“谈恋爱”还是很无聊 ——SH

婚姻不无聊 ——SH

哦，天

虽然这句话我说过很多遍了，但我还是想说

你真是太可爱了，Sherlock ——JW


	7. Chapter 7

John，感情影响了我的演绎法 ——SH

作为一个新任的军医助理，你怎么可能没有热水喝，而且我保证你们每顿饭都有肉也有菜！ ——SH

我不是小孩子，你不能把你的丈夫当作一个孩子来诱哄 ——SH

“在爱情里，情人们总是轮流扮演着父亲、母亲、朋友、孩子的角色，那是伴侣关系的必要组成部分” ——JW

我很乐意扮演你的孩子，Sherlock :-P ——JW

已经凌晨三点了，My dear ——JW

我的sherdad能带我上床睡觉了吗？ ——JW

…… ——SH

演绎法也不曾看出你有这种癖好 ——SH

……哦，sherlock，别在我们只能发发短信的时候说这些 

［照片］ ;) ——SH

哦，sherlock，我保证，等我回去了——

我会帮你记牢的;) ——SH

 

/////////////////

////////////////

是的，没了，拉灯了XD

照片就是两腿之间的凸起啦哈哈

 

那段话来自周国平的《风中的纸屑》～


	8. Chapter 8

我找到了你的博客 ——JW

说实话，120种雪茄、香烟、烟丝的烟灰？ ——JW

126种，有6种正在实验中，不过结果很快就会出来 ——SH

还有长的我翻不完的泥巴印的出处 ——JW

尘土和泥印能告诉我很多事 ——SH

看得出来，这很奇妙，但我确定它们只会告诉你 ；) ——JW

观察，John，认真观察 ——SH

可不是每个人都有你聪明的大脑 ——JW

你很聪明，John ——SH

唔，还不够 ——JW

没关系，我们俩之中有一个会观察就够了XD ——JW

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

［照片］ ——SH

这是谁？你和别人打架了？ ——JW

是麦考夫，被雷斯垂德打的 ——SH

如果是我，可不会只打他一个黑眼圈 ——SH

？好吧？为什么雷斯垂德要打他，你不是说他们要谈恋爱了？ ——JW

以及他现在看起来可一点都不胖 ——JW

因为麦考夫绑架了他 ——SH

我是说早晚有一天，但我会保证那一天尽量晚点儿来到 ——SH

绑架？雷斯垂德？所以你哥哥果然是黑帮老大吧？！ 

麦考夫有你这样的弟弟真是“荣幸”……

当然不是，虽然他确实是你遇到的最危险的人了 ——SH

可怕的政府公务员？ ——JW

没错，他喜欢做一个“政府内的小小职员”什么的，虽然他本人就是大英政府 ——SH

……你家里到底是做什么的？说实话听起来是我高攀不起的厉害人物 ——JW

这很无聊，麦考夫只是一个喜欢随时随刻监控别人的，不把所有事都握在自己手里就不舒服的变态控制狂！ ——SH

唔，好吧，看起来还是喜欢绑架别人的变态？ ——JW

没错，感谢加里打了他！ ——SH

加里？雷斯垂德的名字？ ——JW

这不重要，这些名字占用我头脑的太多空间了，我删掉了 ——SH

……他没有打过你吧？ ——JW

谁？盖伊？ ——SH

……他居然没有打过你 ——JW

哦 你在说雷斯垂德，不，他没有打过我，虽然他确实想那么做来着 ——SH

……答应我保护好你的眼睛 ——JW

你最喜欢我的眼睛吗？我还以为是我的腰 ——SH

WHAT？

也不是腰？那就是我的臀部？ ——SH

……

好吧，就当是眼睛吧，我确实很喜欢你的眼睛 

“当是”？ ——SH

OK！无论是你的眼睛还是你的腰或者你的臀部！我都很喜欢！

我最喜欢你的唇部 ——SH

……OH，SHERLOCK！ 

记得别留胡子，我喜欢我的医生干干净净的 ——SH

我回确保再次见到你的时候把胡子挂干净的 ——JW

以及，是你的丈夫 ——JW

我喜欢我的丈夫干干净净的 ——SH

你要出师了 ——JW

什么？ ——SH

不，没事，别管那句傻话，我也喜欢你干干净净的，以及健康完整的—— ——JW

我已经健康完整的生活了22年了，以及你确实很适合当医生 ——SH

我知道你在嫌弃我啰嗦 ——JW

唔 ——SH

不过，没关系，你会适应的 ——JW

基于我也要适应你的“不健康”，一辈子 ——JW 

……我会尽量适应你的 ——SH


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怎么搞定你爱科学的丈夫（X

你的书是按书名首字母排列的 ——SH

是的，你把它们从纸箱里搬出来了？ ——JW

我换了一个新住处 ——SH

你搬家了？ 

别重复说话 ——SH

好吧，你说过你还有一个月的房租？ ——JW

他们把我的实验品丢了，我得找一个不会丢掉我东西的房东 ——SH

你得先告诉我你的实验品是什么 ——JW

只是过期面包和霉菌 ——SH

你还没把那些该死的面包丢掉？

我需要它们培养霉菌 ——SH

我都看见你冰箱里的人体组织了，为什么还是感到那么惊讶 ——JW

这没什么好惊讶的 ——SH

你知道一般人不会把人体组织放到自己家的冰箱里吧？也不会故意吃过期的面包来记住它们的口感好让自己该死的下次一下就能他妈的吃出来是过期了三天还是五天的面粉吧？——JW

他们不会吗？ ——SH

绝对不会 ——JW

那听起来他们很无聊 ——SH

好吧，我也觉得这就是你会说的 ——JW

算了，现在说说新房子？ ——JW

派伊街16号，还是二楼 ——SH

但你回来前我肯定已经换房子了 ——SH

？ ——JW

房东丈夫出轨了 ——SH

什么？ 

妻子正在心烦意乱，所以房价给的很低 ——SH

不是你告诉她的吧？ ——JW

什么？不，当然不，我不会再告诉别人他们的丈夫或者妻子出轨了 ——SH

再？你告诉谁过？ ——JW

雷斯垂德 ——SH

他结婚了？！ ——JW

当然，他结婚三年了 ——SH

 

他妻子出轨了？ ——JW

是的，然后他就请了两天假，案子都没人管了，麦考夫还来找我了 ——SH

好吧……你觉得雷斯垂德对你怎么样？ ——JW

什么？ ——SH

你觉得雷斯垂德对你怎么样？？ ——JW

……我不知道 ——SH

那你觉得他怎么样？ ——JW

……？ ——SH

不讨厌？ ——SH

那就好 ——JW

为什么这么问？ ——SH

以确保我刚刚结婚两个月的丈夫不会被苏格兰场的警察谋杀掉 ——JW

我只能说他看起来不是那种会迁怒的人，但他确实非常伤心，麦考夫告诉我我不能再随便告诉别人他们的妻子或者丈夫出轨了 ——SH

我以为你不会听你哥哥的任何话？ ——JW

因为我发现他每天都要遇到至少17个另一半出轨的人，还有每天最少一个结婚对象和情人一起出轨的人，而他从没说过 ——SH

他说这就是他活这么久的原因 ——SH

（John看到这条短信时忍不住笑了出来）

虽然那很蠢 ——SH

但雷斯垂德确实看起来有够伤心的 ——SH

答应我别爱上雷斯垂德好吗 ——JW

什么？当然不！麦考夫会杀掉我的，而我保证没有一个人会发现我被他杀了 ——SH

哦……你在吃醋？ ——SH

哦，NO？ ——JW

嗯，我保证我不会是我们之间出轨的那个 ——SH

什么？我也不会！ 

但你的概率比我大 ——SH

你那儿来的数据？ 

只是基于你是双性恋而且在我之前谈过至少五段恋爱 ——SH

没有一次是因为出轨分手的，你得记下这个 ——JW

那你们是因为什么分手？ ——SH

唔，很简单，……只是多巴胺退却，我们都不喜欢对方了 ——JW

需要我给你邮寄多巴胺注射剂吗？ ——SH

…………我觉得我和你在一起永远不会缺少多巴胺和苯基乙胺 ——JW

哦，对，我会确保你最少两星期就分泌一次多巴胺和苯基乙胺 ——SH

我很确定你会 ——JW

……以及我确定和你在一起我会分泌足够多的内咖肽，所以别担心 ——JW

我也会 ——SH

我觉得我现在就在分泌多巴胺 ——SH

很好，我也爱你 ——JW


	10. Chapter 10

你哥哥确实应该担心你 ——JW

 

绝对不 ——SH

 

你应该怀疑我是个骗子，我很可能是个骗子 ——JW

 

为什么？我肯定你不是骗子 ——SH

 

因为我和你一夜情后马上带你去结婚了，而且之后我还马上去部队了，这看起来最不糟糕的也像个骗老婆的混蛋 ——JW

 

假设骗到了老婆又有什么意义？你也已经在战场上，不能随时回来了，如果想骗钱你远在阿富汗也没地方花 ——SH

 

我也不继承我家的多数遗产 ——SH

 

什么？你家里还有很多遗产吗？ 

 

我可能就想欺骗你感情 ——JW

 

或者就只是想耍你 ——JW

 

确实有不少遗产，麦考夫正在考虑让我继承爵位，而我绝对不会让他那么做 ——SH

 

那我只能说，你不是一个好演员 ——SH

 

我就不该为遗产这事大惊小怪，现在还有爵位了 ——JW

 

那万一我没去阿富汗呢？ ——JW

 

可你确实去了，别说蠢话，虽然我不擅长感情，但我擅长看到真相 ——SH

 

所以你说你能在三年后把我从阿富汗弄回伦敦也不是开玩笑？ ——JW

 

怎样的推理告诉你那是玩笑？ ——SH

 

如果你现在想回来，最晚20个小时后你就在伦敦了 ——SH

 

我也不清楚，我当时确实相信你真能做到，但我真的身在这后我还是不由担心我遇到你的事是场梦 ——JW

 

所以我不是给你发短信了 ——SH

 

是的，那感觉确实好点了 ——JW

 

等一下，你是说你和我一样吗？也感到一切都不可思议？ 

 

很明显 ——SH

 

一般人可不会在我长篇大论后还大叫着什么“不可思议”“精彩绝伦” ——SH

 

你对我来说倒是真的“不可思议” ——SH

 

……

 

为什么发“……” ——SH

 

……因为我不知道发什么 ——JW

 

为什么 ——SH

 

……好吧，在你发了这么甜蜜的话后，我只能告诉你，我现在脑子里只能想到吻你这件事了 ——JW

 

你才是那个每天都发些甜言蜜语的废话的人 ——SH

 

？废话？ ——JW

 

哦————别害羞，Sherlock ——JW

 

你现在不就在发废话吗 ——SH

 

那你只能去忍受他们了，sherlock ;) ——JW

 

最少要忍受三年 ——JW

 

如果我回伦敦了就不发短信了 ——JW

 

;) ——JW

 

你让这个;)表情有太多意思了 ——SH

 

我要做我的霉菌实验了 ——SH

 

唔，好的，下次聊，My dear ——JW

 

XD ——JW


	11. Chapter 11

你看到尸体的时候会感到……不太舒服吗？ ——JW

 

你真想知道？ ——SH

 

好吧……我可能问了一个蠢问题 ——JW

 

不，这个问题在于你们之前有没有交际 ——SH

 

每天都有1.8个人死亡 ——SH

 

其中大多数人都是死于疾病，或者说，寿终正寝的人少的可怜 ——SH

 

你知道人不能用小数点的吧 ——JW

 

数据而已 ——SH

 

……我知道，我只是……如果是医生的话是不可能在没交际的，我更可能是他们死前的最后交谈对象 ——JW

 

你们每天要签多少术前合同？ ——SH

 

我不知道，可能多到根本记不住数字 ——JW

 

但大多数都沦为废纸了 ——SH

 

…

 

我爱你 ——JW

 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

///////JOHN——MYCROFT ///////////////////////////

 

你们给Sherlock看的是什么见鬼的心理医生？

 

为什么他会被诊断成反社会人格

 

我简直不敢相信

 

他绝对是我见过最好的人了

 

谢谢你如此夸奖我的兄弟 ——MH

 

我为他感到高兴 ——MH

 

好吧，抱歉，我只是——我很抱歉——总而言之——Sherlock绝对不是反社会人格 ——H

 

我的弟弟很聪明 ——MH

 

而且他是个惊人的演员 ——MH

 

如果你是说他骗过了心理医生，那么我很高兴，如果你是说他骗了我，那么我会告诉你，更可能是他骗了你！ ——H

 

也许只是他骗过了他自己 ——MH

 

什么？ ——H

 

请原谅鄙人无法再与您交谈，公务紧急，深感抱歉 ——MH 

 

（删除）感情也是你的薄弱点？（删除）

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

H 档案

新增

 

过强的保护欲（对sherlock）

 

职业是医生（概率↑军医↑彻查中）

 

勇敢/鲁莽

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

雷斯垂德刚回头向安德森拿尸体报告，就听见拍照声，他一回头就看见夏洛克蹲在死者前面举着手机。

 

“等一下，夏洛克，你在拍照片？”雷斯垂德赶紧问道，而且出奇的是，他的第一反应不是生气或者责怪他，而是在想他拍照片是给谁看。

 

不是说夏洛克不能收集资料以做参考，而是夏洛克会把所有案件的信息记在他那颗聪明的不可思议的脑子里，以至于雷斯垂德自己翻资料看都没有夏洛克记的清楚。

 

所以——他肯定不是记不住才拍照，而是——该死的拍给不知道那个人看！

 

“别吵，加文”夏洛克一边站直了身子拍了张尸体的全身照，一边说道。

 

这就是最可恶的地方，明明连尸体衣服上的头发丝都能记得一清二楚，就是该死的故意忘记他的名字——重点是夏洛克明明之前叫过他真的名字，结果不知道为什么第二天见到后就该死的再也记不住了！

 

“你不能把案件照片随便给什么人看，夏洛克，”雷斯垂德无奈的叹了口气说道。

 

“当然不是给随便什么人看，”夏洛克合上手机转身看向雷斯垂德，“你觉得我能给谁看？”

 

雷斯垂德刚想说什么就被安德森抢了话头。

 

“谁知道你这个该死的怪胎会不会把照片发到什么见鬼的变态杀人网站？或者午夜梦回再翻一遍来娱乐一下自己——”

 

“安德森！”雷斯垂德打断了安德森。

 

“哦？那或许我今天晚上就应该杀了你，因为你可能知道的太多了，”夏洛克嘲讽的勾了勾嘴角，“这就是你愚蠢的脑子能想到的最愚蠢的事了吗？不得不说这很大的娱乐到我了，也许你可以开个电视节目叫‘怎样教大家更愚蠢’？看看你周围的人们好奇的期待的眼神，相信收视率一定不低，绝对比你当个毫无用处的法医要好，一个连死者到底是被毒死还是噎死都看不出的法医——要好得多的多。”

 

雷斯垂德就知道会这样，他不忍的看了安德森一眼，又叹了口气对夏洛克说道：“无论你需要这些照片做什么，只要别泄露给大众就好。”

 

然后在夏洛克张嘴想说什么的时候赶紧说道，“当然，我相信你不会做这种——无聊的事，所以——好吧，下次拍照记得把声音关掉。”

 

雷斯垂德就看着夏洛克似是满意的点了下他那颗毛绒绒的头，本来似有一层阴云的眼睛也亮了起来，继续开始围着尸体转圈了。

 

雷斯垂德不由想到自己家里那只三花猫，被他妻子捡来的，……被他前妻捡来的，结果后来都是雷斯垂德去喂的，离婚后也被丢给雷斯垂德了，那只毛绒绒的小东西，它生气的时候就是这样，张牙舞爪——停，别想了，万一被夏洛克看出来有你受的。

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

［照片］［照片］［照片］ ——SH

 

我得收取网上咨询费用了 ——JW

 

但介于你的卡已经等于是上交给我了 ——JW

 

所以我决定收取点其他的费用 ——JW

 

你打字的速度变快了 ——SH

 

是的，因为有个随时随地不停发信息的丈夫;) ——JW

 

你要用什么来当你的咨询费，我的网上法医 ——SH

 

我知道你从昨天下午开始就没吃东西 ——JW

 

你和麦考夫串通一气了？ ——SH

 

是我强迫他每天给我发一份你的饮食记录 ——JW

 

你知道你一直是我们中更奇怪的那个吗？ ——SH

 

基于这是为了你的健康，我决定奇怪一点也没关系 ——JW

 

所以记得去吃饭 ——JW

 

你要先告诉我你从这些照片里看出来了什么 ——SH

 

当然可以，反正你还会找我做“网上咨询”的不是吗？;) ——JW

 

我会吃的 ——SH

 

很好，记得时限是伦敦今天的晚上八点之前 ——JW

 

;) ——JW

 

：( ——SH

 

＝3＝ ——JW

 

 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

PS.加个“John强迫mycroft给他sherlock饮食报告的小剧场”

 

《2010/10/12目标饮食报告》 ——MH

 

？ ——H

 

sherlock已经三天没吃饭了 ——MH

 

……谢谢你，Mycroft，拜托以后每天都给我发一份这个吧 ——H

 

乐意至极 ——MH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麦考夫内心：早知道这样就能让夏洛克老老实实每天吃顿饭，他应该在H出生的时候就把他抱到自己家去。


	12. Chapter 12

我有67条未读短信 ——JW

 

哦，你终于回我了 ——SH

 

别在意，那些短信都不重要了 ——SH

 

我太忙了 ，伤患变多了 ——JW

 

我知道，从你回我消息的速度看，你现在应该去睡觉 ——SH

 

原谅我吧，谈恋爱的人都是傻瓜 ——JW

 

别说我们没在谈恋爱，你得查个词，“先婚后爱” ——JW

 

《霸总的落跑娇妻》

《总裁爹地傲娇妈咪》

《丫头不准逃》

《腹黑王子倾城妃》

...

——SH

 

你看这些东西？ ——SH

 

WHAT？ 

 

不，天啊，只是先结婚后谈恋爱的意思 

 

见鬼的搜索引擎 

 

……好吧，它们看起来还挺有意思的 ——SH

 

别告诉我你要看 ——JW

 

了解一切对观察有帮助 ——SH

 

我保证这些狗屁小说没有 ——JW

 

所以你看过？ ——SH

 

只是上学的时候无意间看过几眼……如果你真看了别怪我没劝过你 ——JW

 

唔 ——SH

 

该死，你说的对，我确实该睡觉了，我现在看手机都有重影了 

 

你一开始就该听我的 ——SH

 

是的是的 ——JW

 

晚安 ——SH

 

晚安＝3＝ ——JW

 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

伤患多的太多了 ——JW

 

我今天站着睡着了 ——JW 

 

你让我做不成实验了 ——SH

 

你的实验危险吗 ——JW

 

比战场安全 ——SH

 

我有点后悔了 ——JW

 

我确实很不负责，我是说和你结婚 ——JW

 

因为你想去前线？ ——SH

 

是的 

 

如果我死了的话…… ——JW

 

死亡的概率比活下来低，你是医生，用不着冲锋陷阵，保护好你的头就好 ——SH

 

我第一眼看到你就知道你绝对是那种去了战场就一定会跑到前线的人，哪怕你是个医生，所以别觉得你骗了我什么的，我是个成年人 ——SH

 

我告诉harry我要去阿富汗的时候她给了我一巴掌

——JW

 

这可没有阻止你 ——SH

 

但我告诉她我结婚后她哭了 ——JW

 

……为什么？我不擅长情绪化的东西 ——SH

 

我不知道，我……可能她觉得我是个混蛋吧，想死也不好好死，还要拖累别人 ——JW

 

这绝对是你自己的想法，而且这很愚蠢，你要知道和你结婚的是个头脑清晰而且比大多数人都聪明的人 ——SH

 

比我见过的所有人都聪明 ——JW

 

但万一你被我的荷尔蒙冲傻了呢 ——JW

 

你才是我们俩里被荷尔蒙冲傻的那个，没人想和我在一起，更别说结婚 ——SH

 

不，你绝对值得，这得我说了算，你自己的想法可不算数 

 

以以往和我接触过的人的想法做的数据总结 ——SH

 

因为我是唯一和你结婚了的，所以我才是真实数据 ——JW

 

好吧，你知道你是在耍无赖对吧 ——SH

 

这我可不承认;) ——JW

 

所以你真不在意我去前线吗？ ——JW

 

我只是相信你不会死 ——SH

 

我不会死的 ——JW

 

在我再次看见你之前，你最好也别出任何事 ——JW

 

你不相信我？ ——SH

 

因为我第一次见你你就被堵在巷子里挨揍 ——JW

 

他们打不过我 ——SH

 

不意味着你不会受伤 ——JW

 

你真的很适合当医生 ——SH

 

夸我也没用，你最好别受一点伤 ——JW

 

……我会尽力降低概率的 ——SH

 

……我也会尽力保证我自己的安全的 ——JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全是flag_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 爱情嘛，总要经历波折的（捂头）
> 
>  
> 
> 说实话，在侦探眼里，John才是那个奇怪的人吧，和他接触过的所有人都不一样。第一季第一集前二十分钟有好感中间二十分钟好感值直接突破最高值，后面二十分钟直接倾心了（什么鬼）


	13. Chapter 13

我本来以为当军医最困难的地方是救不活人 ——JW

没想到是来不及救人 ——JW

犯罪现场只会看见尸体 ——SH

……我不知道该说幸还是不幸 ——JW

你知道吗，我甚至没有时间去为他们的死亡而感到惋惜或者悲痛 ——JW

这就是战争 ——SH

我都想好我的墓志铭了 ——JW

你为什么会想这种东西 ——SH

哦，人总要想这个的，基于上帝把死亡公平的分给了每个人 ——JW

那么好吧，你决定好你的墓志铭了？ ——SH

是的 ——JW

“恕我不能再救起人了 ”怎么样 ——JW

 

看起来不错 ——SH

等一下，只是“不错”吗？ ——JW

什么？你需要我夸奖一下你的墓志铭吗？ ——SH

不，当然不是，但是……你听过“恕我不能站起来了”吗 ——JW

我能保持沉默吗 ——SH

……你可以发“……”来表示沉默 

等一下，那你知道海明威吗 

写《老人与海》的那个？ 

……我可能听过，只是我把它们从我脑子里删掉了 ——SH

删掉？ 

人的脑子相当于一台容量有限的电脑，我不能把所有东西都往里面放，我得留下那些真的有用的东西，所以我——有的时候会删掉那些并不重要的东西？ ——SH

所以删掉了海明威？ 

和《老人与海》？

那对案子有什么帮助？ ——SH

先让我问问别的……你应该知道莎士比亚吧 

哦，当然，我知道他，大学里总有一些人为了装作自己学识渊博或者文艺又忧郁的样子而拿着他的书四处溜达，可惜他们四散的荷尔蒙就差呛死别人了 ——SH

那么……普希金？ ——JW

为自己的女人而战斗致死的那个？ ——SH

我确实应该想到这是你会说的 ——JW

《巴黎圣母院》？ ——JW

？ ——SH

《战争与和平》《安娜·卡列尼娜》《童年》？

安娜·卡列尼娜是卧轨的那个吗？ ——SH

好吧，是卧轨的那个 ——JW

……那你知道《项链》吗 ——JW

我应该知道吗？ ——SH

我不知道，这个故事里可没人死掉 ——JW

你知道它们是世界十大名著吧 ——JW

哦，当然 ——SH

别告诉我是因为你看到它们就知道被害人是读文学的 ——JW

也可能是政客，你知道他们就喜欢把这些“名著”塞到自己从来不会翻看的书架里 ——SH

你可怕的文学常识 ——JW

那……哲学呢？ ——JW

它们确实有点意思，但我没时间研究它们，也许等我老了会考虑 ——SH

很好，我知道你对地质学和司法绝对精通 ——JW

还有拳击和棒术 

哦，对，还有你精深的化学知识，你是化学系的吧？ ——JW

是的，化学系，也许植物学和解剖学也能算得上粗通 ——SH 

 

哦，我为什么会忘记解剖学 ——JW

 

还有植物学，当然，你绝对不是粗通那么简单，你聪明的惊人，这样看来，也许你确实需要删掉点什么来放你那些知识 ——JW

我早就那么做了 ——SH

等一下，那么天文学呢？ ——JW

什么？ ——SH

太阳，地球，银河系，宇宙 ——JW

这重要吗 ——SH

我可不知道 ——JW

但你应该知道地球围着太阳转吧？ ——JW

不是太阳围着地球转？ ——SH

你在开玩笑？？？

绝没有 ——SH

……所以你连地球是绕着太阳转的都删掉了 ——JW

但你没有删掉巴赫、莫扎特、肖邦、贝多芬、门德尔松、柴可夫斯基和舒伯特 ——JW

音乐能帮助我更好的思考案件 ——SH

并且，别否认，你比我还爱门德尔松 ——SH

没关系，因为我不介意你同时爱他们一群人 ——JW

而且，我确定我更爱你用小提琴演奏的《春之歌》 ——JW

你为什么有这么多时间发短信？ ——SH

哦，天，我的饭 

很好，别回消息了，安心吃你的饭 ——SH

记得你也需要吃饭，my dear ——JW

我们每次聊天结尾都得谈论我吃饭的事？ ——SH

除非你变乖了 ——JW

拜托，我已经22岁了 ——SH

是的，22还不乖乖吃饭的sherbaby ——JW

你真的该去吃饭了 ——SH

你也是XD ——JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.“恕我不能站起来了”是海明威的墓志铭，我超喜欢这句。然后医生为什么会那么惊讶其实是因为他以为夏洛克聪明的像个百科全书，因为他啥都知道，结果没想到是撕掉了天文学和文学的百科全书……
> 
> PPS.门德尔松的曲子就是原著里福尔摩斯会给华生拉的那些“安抚and催眠”用的曲子，以及，想想门德尔松就觉得华生喜欢他的曲子然后福尔摩斯给他拉就觉得又虐又甜。。。
> 
> PPPS.因为门德尔松是超浪漫超温柔的作曲家，《结婚进行曲》就是取他为莎士比亚做的《仲夏夜之梦》的配乐里的，而且门德尔松和其他作曲家比较坎坷的命运不同，他一生顺遂，幸福，富裕，所以他的曲子也大都是温柔快乐又浪漫的（所以原著里每次老夏给华生拉他的曲子都觉得是糖拌玻璃，因为华生想的是他老婆_(:з」∠)_）
> 
> 门德尔松最有名的无词歌就是《春之歌》，春之歌真的蛮好听的，推荐大家去听～


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章会有大量的吐槽，但是是夏洛克的吐槽，括号（）里都是他自己的吐槽~

Sherlock把John放在他那里的两个箱子都打开了，他之前搬家时只看了一下里面是什么，今天终于有心情去认真看看了，那个特别重的箱子就是一堆书。

Sherlock随意从这堆书里拿了本《外科应用解剖与手术》，书本已经被翻的起皱了，里面细细密密划的重点，记的笔记，还有夹在其中打印的资料，都可见使用之人的用心，Sherlock高兴的翻看着John的笔记，甚至从中发现了John在上这段课的时候交了个成绩很不错的女朋友，夹带的资料里还有女生的工整字迹，显然他们那段时间的感情正处在蜜恋期，女生甜蜜的心情都快从笔记里溢出了，而Sherlock不由分析起这个女生，很明显是大学同学，惯用右手，手小，个子矮，长头发（墨水被头发划过干掉的痕迹），但应该不是和John读的同专业，（笔记被John重新修正了）更可能是学护理的，（因为John明显记了太多护理学的东西了），喜欢用蓝黑色水笔，但喜欢的颜色是橘黄色，从题注和做标记划终点的荧光笔就看的出。当然，最重要的原因是他发现这本橘黄色的笔记本的软皮上印着女生的名字。（“爱你 ——迪莉娅”，所以叫迪莉娅？）

而当Sherlock翻到《免疫学》的时候，女生的笔记已经很少了，等到《内科学》的时候，John很明显回归了单身，因为里面居然夹了一封情书。

Sherlock淡定的拆掉了信封，闻到了还残留的香水的味道，常见的祖马龙的英国梨与小苍兰，无论是字迹还是看里面的内容，都表面了这是个偷偷暗恋了John一年的女生，而且比John小了三岁，最可怕的是，Sherlock发现这封信里写到了“虽然追求你的女生无数”“比不上艾贝的性感和迪莉娅的聪明”（所以在迪莉娅之前还有一个叫艾贝的前女友？）还有“和你说过话的女生都被大家偷偷羡慕”，天啊，Sherlock都感觉自己牙痛了，他甚至怀疑这封信不是写给John的，而是写给什么明星或者哪个足球队队长的。（这封信进垃圾桶了）

最可怕的就是，Sherlock还找到了一张印满口红的明信片，很明显一个口红是一个喜欢他的女人。（也进垃圾桶了）

但奇怪的就是，没有一个痕迹表面John是个同性恋，或者双性恋。

倒是在一本笔记本里夹了张John的姐姐哈利和她妻子的照片。（当然，这个没有进垃圾桶，sherlock好好的给放回笔记本里了）

虽然Sherlock承认John是迷人的，拥有魅力的男人，但是他绝对没想到John居然是个校园风云人物，而且……好吧，他还很可能是John第一个男性恋人？

虽然无论是男是女还是什么动植物，John都是Sherlock的第一任。（介于他现在才刚刚开始咨询侦探的事业，所以比他的工作都早，等一下，如果算上比利［头骨先生］的话，John就不是第一个了，但当然恋人还是第一个，但是朋友就不是了……）

sherlock清了一排书架，放下了John的书，毫无疑问这书对还要加深医学知识的sherlock来说还是大有用处的。（顺便了解一下大学时期的John）

第二个箱子里是John的被单被套（最后换到sherlock床上了）和衣服（不少被拿去做实验了），还有一双价格不菲的篮球鞋（很明显并没有被作用于在打篮球上，所以是有人送的？不是女朋友，那是谁？）还有一个印着John全名的马克杯（John·H·Watson，所以H的全称是什么？）

Sherlock把John的马克杯放到他的橱柜里，那里有他的咖啡杯还有可卡因溶液（John来了要换地方放）

等Sherlock把空了的行李箱丢到阁楼再下来时，就发现雷斯垂德已经站在他的客厅里了。

扫了雷斯垂德一眼，满意的发现没有任何麦考夫的痕迹，然后拿过雷斯垂德手里的案件记录，开始了可以打八分的一天。

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

John正排在电话机后面等着打电话。

Sherlock把他的手机改造了一通，John本来只是不确定的带过来，现在是真的不敢用这手机给哈利打电话了，更担心怎么给哈利解释手机的事，所以索性就排队用医院的电话给哈利打，虽然十次有九次哈利正在醉生梦死之中，但John也还是保持着一周一次的电话联系。

等待打电话的时间，John不由开始想Sherlock了，也许，他想，等给哈利打完电话，如果时间还够，应该给Sherlock也打个电话——虽然他可以用手机给他打，但他从来没试过，而且就目前来看，sherlock明显也更喜欢发短信。

“这会影响到他吗，如果我打电话给他的话”John在心里想着，不由想到万一sherlock正在犯罪现场检查尸体呢，还是说他在睡觉？不，应该不会在睡觉……

结果等到John拿到电话的时候，手指直接按下了sherlock的手机号码。

等电话机里穿出滴滴的声响时，John才反应过了他做了什么。

“John？”

“你怎么知道是我？”天啊，这可是他俩三个月里第一次通话，他就问这个？John你撩妹的本事呢？

“虽然从你那里打电话过来会显示地址未知，但知道我手机号码的人少的可怜。”sherlock快速的说着，“更别论你粗重又紧张的呼吸声，心跳加速，犹豫不决。”

“我的联系人里可只有你才会犹豫不决的给我打电话，”sherlock下了结论，“所以有什么事？”

“你推测不出我想告诉你什么吗？”John笑着问道，放松了呼吸靠到了电话桌旁。

“……介于我们已经三个月没见面了，所以——我没出轨。”

“哈？什么——”John忍不住笑了起来，“好吧，不，虽然我们三个月没见面，但是我打电话不是因为我担心我漂亮的爱人会出轨。”

电话那边传来稍显急促的呼吸声，John不由想到sherlock疑惑的拿着手机的样子，他笑着说“只是我想念你的声音了。”

“OH，COME ON ”John背后传来一个男人哀嚎的声音，他不由笑的更欢了。

“什么……好吧，好吧……”sherlock嘟囔了两下，“那很好，你已经听见我的声音了，我要挂了，我还在犯罪现场呢！”

天，果然是犯罪现场。

“好吧……sherlock……”John内心赞叹了一下自己找了个那么纯情的爱人，“说你也想我。”

John后面那哥们已经开始拿手砸墙了。

“……你知道你有多无聊吗”sherlock的声音透过电话机传来，给了John一种含含糊糊的错觉，当然，也可能不是错觉，John觉得自己都快掉到蜜罐子里了，因为他听见sherlock用他独特的充满磁性的，对John而言杀伤性巨大的声音说道“我也想你。”

然后电话那边就传来挂断的滴滴声。

哦，他现在已经被淹在蜜罐子里了。

等John同手同脚的走出电话桌旁，他后面那位哥们朝他做了个牙痛的表情。

而正在犯罪现场的雷斯垂德、安德森还有莎拉就目瞪口呆的看着背对着他们的sherlock说出“我没出轨”以及“我也想你”。

天啊，英格兰的国旗还挂在白金汉宫吗？

sherlock决定回去还是把那封情书和明信片从垃圾桶里拿出来。（虽然他演绎出情书和明信片都没被John看到过，或许他应该拍张照给John？［John看过的话应该就可以丢掉了吧］）


	15. Chapter 15

事情一开始就有了预兆，一早醒来窗外就是阴雨绵绵的，夏洛克无端摔碎了一排玻璃试管，烦躁的心情让他做不下实验，出门取了被淋湿了半个角的报纸，版面上就是触目惊心的“阿富汗恐怖分子炸弹袭击联合国驻萨曼甘圣伦医院”小标题是“最新报告称已有2名医护人员、14名住院患者身亡，受伤人数已超40人”

 

麦考夫凌晨就被叫起处理阿富汗恐怖袭击的事情，直到上午八点连口茶都没喝上，紧急电话都快排到后天晚上了，刚来得及吃块点心，就被告知自己的弟弟闯到了他的办公室。

 

他无奈的让手下放人进来，却看到了宛如落汤鸡的夏洛克，他往日柔软蓬松的卷发此时全粘在脸上脖子上，身上的睡袍也被淋的透透的，手里还攥着一张往下滴水的《每日日报》，脚上的拖鞋在他身后留下一个一个水坑，而让麦考夫害怕的是，他最自傲最不服管教又最有灵气的弟弟，那双无法定义颜色的眼睛里，此时透出的是满满的恐惧，宛如一个刚刚获得光明又被瞬间夺走的瞎子。

 

“sher——lock——”麦考夫张开嘴才发现自己的嗓子是那样的紧涩，以至于根本没有能力去推测夏洛克看到了什么，又为什么会这么恐惧。

 

“圣伦医院的死亡名单，”夏洛克站到麦考夫办公桌前，对着还没反应过来的麦考夫又说了一遍。

 

“给我圣伦医院的死亡名单。”

 

麦考夫放弃了任何询问的话语，从桌上一大叠资料里抽出那份已经盖上绝密二字的档案。

 

夏洛克丢掉手里的报纸，一把拿过档案，沾满雨水的手在档案袋的牛皮纸上留下了一片水迹，档案足有大拇指厚，首页就写着“死亡人数：86人”这比夏洛克想象的要好点，虽然政府总是隐瞒，但这次没有按照100比1来记人头了。

 

“27名医护人员/55名患者/4名清洁人员”

 

他快速的翻到总名单上，可笑的以国家排着死亡人名，第一美国第二英国，“英国死亡人员名单：……”

 

等他确认完所有的人名后才终于能够感受到呼吸，没有John，也没有Watson，更没有John·H·Watson。

 

他把档案丢到麦考夫怀里，把麦考夫桌子上的电脑移向了自己，极快速的浏览了两遍受伤人员名单，都没有看到John的字眼，才放松的把笔记本也丢回麦考夫怀里。

 

“所以是军医，”麦考夫克制着复杂的情绪说道。

 

“哦真不错的推理，”夏洛克扯了扯脸皮给了麦考夫一个假笑。

 

“爱很危险，sherlock”麦考夫只能这样评价道，“找一个随时可能会死的人当结婚对象是完全不理性的。”

 

“如果每个人都这样想，mycroft，那无论是我还是你，这辈子都不会得到一点爱了，”夏洛克站的笔直，他放松的笑了一下，“虽然如果我真失去了他会很痛苦，但我可一点也没有后悔过。”

 

麦考夫站起来走到了夏洛克身旁，“我该说祝福你吗？”

 

“你最好不要来我们的婚礼现场，”夏洛克扭头往门外走。

 

“……sherlock”麦考夫站在原地叫到夏洛克的名字，夏洛克回头疑惑的看向他的表情就像写了“你还要说什么屁话”一样，是跟往日一样的表情。

 

麦考夫不由笑了一下，他指了下门口的伞架，“拿把伞走吧。”

 

虽然夏洛克已经从头到脚的都被淋湿了，但这次他没有开口嘲讽麦考夫，他只扫了麦考夫一样，然后拿了伞架里麦考夫最喜欢的那把小黑伞。

 

夏洛克站在门口拿着伞，沉默了一下背对麦考夫说道，“爱很危险还是爱让你胆怯了？mycroft？”

 

麦考夫只能感谢夏洛克是背对着他的。

 

又沉默了一会，夏洛克转开了门把手，在离开前，他回头看了一眼麦考夫。

 

“Thanks，brother.”

 

最后留下了这句话和关门声。

 

天啊……麦考夫在心里大喘了口气，他一定要马上找出来那个人是谁！

 

//////////////////////

 

爆炸发生的时候，约翰正在做手术，作为主刀医生，他的第一反应是“这地震的我手抖，”等反应过来是炸弹袭击的时候，他唯一能做的也就是让大家冷静，然后赶紧做完手术。

 

约翰开始庆幸自己认真又老实的完成了每一次的军医训练。

 

等约翰从手术室出来的时候，外面已经乱成了一锅粥，待得知炸弹炸开的地方离自己老师的工作室只有不到十米的距离的时候，他脑子里那根弦终于崩断了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.其实这章写了四遍……最后还是选了这个。
> 
> 以及：
> 
> 麦考夫：我最喜欢的伞！！！


	16. Chapter 16

麦考夫带着资料和医生来找夏洛克时，夏洛克还躺在床上，他把资料放在夏洛克床边的床头柜上，看着医生给他测体温，打点滴。

夏洛克被动静吵醒，侧过头去就看见一个医生站在他床边。

“doctor？”

麦考夫看着夏洛克被烧红的迷糊的双眼和红的可怕的脸，无奈的想到“爱情使人变傻”。

“oh，not my doctor……”

麦考夫不可思议的看着夏洛克，说实话，哪怕是以往夏洛克病的再厉害的时候，也没有说过这种“傻话”。

“……Mycroft”夏洛克终于看到了麦考夫“你为什么在这里？”

“给你带医生，你发烧了，”麦考夫找了个椅子坐到了夏洛克床边。

“oh……”夏洛克呆呆的应到，医生给他手上的针管贴上医用胶带，“Mycroft，为什么他们要炸医院？”

麦考夫没有回答，夏洛克也没有再问，其实答案早已明了。

医生离开后，屋子里只剩下了夏洛克和麦考夫，麦考夫坐在椅子上深感不对，他有多久没有看到不在和他吵架的夏洛克了？

他叹了口气，去倒了杯热水放在了夏洛克床头柜上，便离开了。

夏洛克注意到水杯旁还有一叠资料。

//////////////////////////////

雷斯垂德再见到那次夏洛克脸红着说完“我也想你”后，就有很长一段时间没有见到夏洛克了，等他跑到派伊街16号去找夏洛克的时候，就看见整个二楼都铺满了档案袋和A4纸，他不知道这和以往那些实验品比起是算好还是不好，不过倒是都一样糟。

“……夏洛克，你还好吗？”雷斯垂德嘴上这么问，心里却清楚极了，他好吗，不，看起来完全不好。

胡子拉碴还穿着睡衣，坐在一堆资料中间，身边是缠的宛如蛛丝的告示板，而夏洛克双眼里也不是以往那种虽然疯癫但是依旧充满生气的眼神。

“雷斯垂德？”夏洛克抬了下眼瞄了雷斯垂德一眼，“恭喜你升职了。”

雷斯垂德叉腰仔细看了夏洛克一眼，不止是仪态上的不好，雷斯垂德还感觉到了些极大的违和感，“我觉得你那里不太对劲。”

 

“哦？是吗，”夏洛克皮笑肉不笑的勾了个嘴角，“你是来我这里当医生了？”

“不，是一个案子，连环杀人案，”雷斯垂德说道，拍了下手里的档案袋，“而且很明显是个变态杀人狂，我觉得你会感兴趣。”

“我有正事要忙，而且什么叫感兴趣？你得了解一个新词，”夏洛克站起来拿过文件袋“咨询侦探怎么样？”

“什么？”

“咨询侦探，我造的词，全天下独一份的，警察们遇到他们解决不了的问题就来咨询我，怎么样？”夏洛克快速的浏览着文件，然后似是在浏览菜单或者小孩子考的成绩单一样，随后状似满意的点了点头，“这个案子我接了。”

但雷斯垂德总觉得哪里不太对，但夏洛克已经跑去换衣服了，那个兴奋劲也不像身体不好的样子。

他弯腰拿起丢在地上的文件袋，一份份文件袋上都盖满了“机密”的红戳，雷斯垂德又捡起地上的纸看了一眼。

《2010年潜印死亡名单》

他惊的身子都抖了一下，勉强压抑住泛到嗓子眼的惊叫，还有脑海中血腥的画面。

“雷斯垂德。”

最后是夏洛克的声音把他从过往的回忆里拉扯回来。

“夏洛克，这个，”雷斯垂德僵硬的抬了下手里的文件“你为什么在……看这个？”

“卧底死亡名单？”夏洛克面无表情的看着雷斯垂德，“研究这些卧底的死亡率而已。”

雷斯垂德抖了下手里的纸，他注意到夏洛克的眼神，说实话，这眼神于他而言太过熟悉了，是不甘是担忧是只能把这些情绪深埋的冷静，是所有警察都会看到的眼神。

他本以为永远不可能在夏洛克身上看到这样的神情，这是属于被害者家属的眼神，与被害者的绝望悲痛歇斯底里或崩溃不同，这是只能强掩内心的不甘、怒火与疯狂的表情。

而出现在夏洛克脸上？还不是为了获得案件？雷斯垂德知道夏洛克的演技好到堪比影帝，但是他从未在他身上看到任何真切的情绪，除了遇到他认为“好玩”的案子时的喜悦。

除了上次犯罪现场的那句“我也想你”，这是他第二次见到夏洛克露出情绪，虽然……夏洛克尽力隐藏它们。

 

与多诺万一直认为的夏洛克会因“无聊”去犯罪不同，雷斯垂德知道夏洛克更喜欢去破解它们，或许这比去犯罪高级什么的，雷斯垂德不知道。

 

而雷斯垂德更不知道的是，这极力被夏洛克隐藏的情绪，是否会成为打开夏洛克内心野兽的钥匙。

但这次上帝站在了好人那边，以一种惨烈的方式告诉雷斯垂德，夏洛克早就选好了边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 约翰快回伦敦啦~


	17. Chapter 17

其实准确来说，夏洛克还是犯罪了，但不是对别人，是对自己，如果企图用毒品谋杀自己也是一项能让夏洛克感兴趣的谋杀的话，那多诺万也没说错。

 

六个月后////

 

格雷格·雷斯垂德一开始是没有意识到夏洛克在吸毒的，虽然他对案件的兴奋与喜悦总让雷斯垂德觉得哪儿不对劲，但夏洛克本来就是一个“与众不同”的人。

 

而夏洛克那个见鬼的哥哥麦考夫又几次骚扰他让他多给夏洛克点案子，甚至拿出来一堆陈年旧案给雷斯垂德，以至于雷斯垂德根本没有时间去细想。

 

当然，如果不是麦考夫经常给点的外卖和下午茶，雷斯垂德一定会把这些见鬼的陈年旧案糊到麦考夫那张可恨的脸上。

 

而这次麦考夫也犯了大错，他给了夏洛克足够多的案子，却也加大了监控他的难度，夏洛克整日的连轴转，麦考夫派去保护（跟踪）的人每天打的报告都能从桌角堆到桌案上。

 

以至于夏洛克吸毒这件事，最后还是麦考夫从雷斯垂德那里知道的。

 

他知道他的弟弟一直在使用固定计量的可卡因溶液，但他从没想到夏洛克会真染上毒品，还是注射海洛因。

 

所以当他站到急救室门口的时候，还对这一消息发懵。

 

雷斯垂德坐在急救室门口的板凳上，紧张的看着急救室的红灯，注意到麦考夫来的时候，他连忙站直了身子。

 

“Mr Holmes……”

 

雷斯垂德的声音唤醒了麦考夫，麦考夫才看见发梢都汗湿的雷斯垂德，他脱下西装外套走到雷斯垂德身边，两人都坐到了凳子上。

 

直到雷斯垂德一只手搭上麦考夫的肩，麦考夫才发现他们竟然贴的那么近。

 

“Mr Holmes，你还好吗？”

 

这句话是直接在麦考夫心里炸开的，与记忆里那句是那么相似。

 

“……我看起来不好吗？”

 

“你看起来快哭了，”雷斯垂德说道，然后他马上放下了手，然后尴尬的说道“不，你……请忘记我刚才的话……”

 

“……能借我一下吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

麦考夫闭上了眼睛低头靠在了雷斯垂德肩上，雷斯垂德愣了一下，继而放松了身子，抬手拍了拍麦考夫的后背。

 

麦考夫·福尔摩斯没有哭，但一直一直悬在半空无处安放的心，终于有那么一会，可以歇息了。

 

/////////////////

 

夏洛克从急救室被推到24小时重症监护室，麦考夫没有时间等到他醒来，他早前接手了美国CIA给的任务，雷斯垂德只好请了三天假直到夏洛克醒来，而麦考夫第一时间就赶了过来，但夏洛克一个字都不和麦考夫说。

 

雷斯垂德根本不知道这两个福尔摩斯为什么会这样，他头痛的窝在夏洛克已被转到普通监护室的凳子上，看他们兄弟俩上演默剧。

 

最后是毒瘾打破了沉默，但夏洛克一个字都没有说，他只是发出痛苦的呻吟声，等到夏洛克开始在床上挣扎时，雷斯垂德才发现他的双手双脚都被绑在了床上。

 

雷斯垂德闭了闭眼，转身离开了监护室，麦考夫在那儿待了一天。

 

夏洛克开始说话是第二天的事，雷斯垂德早上上班前赶去了医院一趟，麦考夫还穿着昨天的衣服坐在夏洛克病床前，雷斯垂德把手里买的三明治、咖啡还有给夏洛克的汤放在了桌子上。

 

然后他一转身就看见两个福尔摩斯盯着他，以至于他吓了一跳。

 

“雷斯垂德，你为什么会在那个时候去找我。”夏洛克的声音听起来简直一点也不像个病人。

 

雷斯垂德真的搞不懂他们俩，他也就不瞎想了，直接说道，“去还伞。”

 

“伞，”麦考夫的声音倒是比夏洛克听起来还像个病人，他哑着嗓子又说了一遍“还伞。”

 

“额，对，还伞……之前夏洛克……借了我一把伞，”雷斯垂德咽了口口水，“准确来说是他把伞丢到我怀里叫我拿好。”

 

夏洛克嗤笑出声，“怎么了，麦考夫，我物归原主还不对吗？”

 

“物归原主？夏洛克，那把伞是我的？”雷斯垂德真的被他们搞懵了。

 

“不，夏洛克，那把伞还在我那里。”麦考夫坐直了身子，他紧绷着下巴，视线移到窗外，“伞架上的伞只是仿制的。”

 

“哦，我当然知道，”夏洛克这话简直是喊出来的，雷斯垂德根本不知道为什么一个刚刚从重症监护室里出来的人可以说话说的那么响亮，“但我相信雷斯垂德根本不在意不是吗？你看，他连他借过你一把伞的事都根本不记得呢！”

 

“夏洛克！”麦考夫的声音听起来才真的痛苦极了，“夏洛克……”

 

沉默又开始了，而雷斯垂德根本不知道自己为什么会夹在他们的话语之间，好吧，现在他最起码知道他以前借过麦考夫·福尔摩斯一把伞了。

 

“那什么，”雷斯垂德清了下嗓子“不管什么见鬼的伞什么的，我给你们带的饭你们记得吃。”

 

说完他就夺门而出了。

 

麦考夫把视线从窗外移到门口，只来得及看到一眼雷斯垂德的背影，他又把视线移到夏洛克脸上。

 

“所以你告诉我，你因为雷斯垂德借了你一把伞就爱上他，我为什么不会因为一夜情喜欢上约翰？”夏洛克嘲讽的说道，“而且我们两情相悦。”

 

麦考夫只能沉默以对，他确实低估了夏洛克对约翰的喜欢，就像他低估了雷斯垂德对他的影响一样，他确实没说错，爱很危险，但这危险是来自于他的胆怯。

 

不敢面对以至于去否定它们的存在。

 

麦考夫闭了下眼，再与夏洛克对上视线的时候，他只说道，“你答应把毒戒了，我会告诉你，你想知道的一切。”

 

“我当然会戒毒”夏洛克淡然的说道，就好像昨天在床上难受了一天的人不是他一样，“你一开始就该这么做，而不是给我一份伪造的死亡证明。”

 

“但你真的信了不是吗？”

 

夏洛克笑出了声，“那你现在又为什么在这里？”

 

麦考夫愣了一下，满眼都是不可置信。

 

“麦考夫，”夏洛克停下了笑声，“我确实信了。”

 

麦考夫看着夏洛克，等待他接下来的话。

 

“但现在不了，它们——毒品确实帮助我思考到了一些东西，我知道他们炸毁医院是为了制造混乱来夺取药物，恐怖分子就是这样脑子不会拐弯的蠢货，但只要他们还有那么一点脑子他们就不会去炸联合国的医院，”

 

“或许你以为我不懂政治又或者不懂战争，认为恐怖分子就是这样的没有脑子，不知行事，但我知道炸毁这座医院的是谁的手下，”

 

“艾森·诺德，他的名字在我耳里太过陌生，但我一直无法忘记，直到我在档案里看到他的脸，我就想明白一切了，他是毒贩出身，十分凑巧的是，两年前我曾在白俄罗斯遇到他，或者说，与当时还是毒贩的他对过招，”

 

“他几乎成功的给他已经进入法庭的BOSS洗脱了罪名，如果没有遇到我的话，”

 

“我破坏了他的计划，甚至找到了关键证据以确保那个毒枭会被实施死刑，但他却从数百毒贩中脱逃了，他心思缜密又聪明绝顶，绝不是会顶着联合国的仇恨自掘坟墓的人，而他的手下却做了这样一件蠢事，”

 

“只能告诉我，他要么是组织分裂了，要么则是受伤生病无法下令了，不是受伤，因为没有战斗，他不是上战场的人，不是刺杀，因为他们组织足够团结，而你又从来没有收到消息，那么就是生病，而在阿富汗什么样的病足够他们急到马上去炸医院？传染病，瘟疫、疟疾、白喉…都有可能，而对此最有研究的医生就是圣伦医院的丹尼尔·菲尔德博士，所以”

 

“他们不止需要大量药物，他们还需要会治病的医生。”

 

夏洛克微微勾起嘴角露出那种真心的，小小的笑容，“而约翰虽然是一个只实习了一年，才刚到战场不到三个月的医生，但他天生就适合战场，更别论，”

 

“他是丹尼尔·菲尔德的学生，而他们愚蠢的手下炸死了自己的目标人物——丹尼尔·菲尔德，我相信只要他说出丹尼尔菲尔德的名字，就可以救他一命了。”

 

“你说他们控制了医院，屠杀了医院所有的人，但事实上，约翰救了他们，是吗？”

 

夏洛克双眼简直灼灼生辉，“‘别杀他们，我是丹尼尔·菲尔德的学生！我会治病！’这就够了。”

 

“而你，你怎么会放过这么好的机会？这么容易派卧底的机会？”

 

“为什么要骗我他死了？”这是夏洛克最后的质问了。

 

沉默片刻，麦考夫开了口，“理由很多，夏洛克。”

 

“这是新型的传染病，约翰就算救活了人，他们也不会放过他，约翰可能会为了给自己老师复仇而暴露自己，或者他可能会直接毒死他们，都有可能，夏洛克，理由很多，但你一个都不会接受。”

 

“因为我……你知道的……并没有相信你们之间……发生的……感情，”麦考夫从椅子上站起身，“约翰死亡的概率太大，甚至高于87％，所以我想……还不如告诉你他已经死了。”

 

“……”夏洛克张大了嘴巴，“麦考夫！！！”

 

“ 而且在明面上，那家医院确实每一个人都死了。”麦考夫把手和身子都往后缩了缩，“既然他们跟政府撒谎说他们杀掉了每一个人，来保证没有人知道他们需要医生，那我索性接受了这份伪造的真相……还能拉来联合国各国的支持不是吗，也没有人……会知道我派遣进去的卧底……”

 

“I'm sorry ，sherlock.”麦考夫说完这句话就闭紧了嘴。

 

“约翰才不会死！”

 

“我简直不敢相信你会喜欢雷斯垂德，告诉我，那个因为雷斯垂德结婚了就喝酒喝到胃出血的是你分裂出来的人格吧！”

 

“那你又为什么吸毒！”麦考夫气急败坏的问到。

 

“因为你告诉我约翰死掉了！而我知道哪里不对！我需要思考！我为了思考加大了计量！”

 

“你知道你有多愚蠢吗？”

 

“你在我眼里也一样！”

 

麦考夫转身拿过了桌子上雷斯垂德买的早饭，又坐回夏洛克床边的椅子上。

 

“戒毒并不简单。”麦考夫拿出属于他的三明治和咖啡，又取出夏洛克的那份汤。

 

“我知道，”夏洛克架好床上的桌子，沉默了一会说道，“只是如果我不这样做，我可能会忍不住跑到阿富汗杀人。”

 

“……我会拦住你的。”

 

“我可不知道我真的疯了会不会把你也干掉，”夏洛克拿勺子勺了口汤。

 

“你出事会使我会心碎的。”

 

“噗——”

 

“夏洛克！”

 

“谁叫你说这种话！这种恶心的话你还是留着说给雷斯垂德听吧！”

 

“你还敢提格雷！”

 

“……格雷是谁？”

 

“天啊！夏洛克！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John：：) 所以我他妈还在人家恐怖分子手下呢，你就已经在跟你哥嘻嘻哈哈了？
> 
>  
> 
> sherlock：noooooooo，John我只是相信你那么厉害一定不会死～（PS主要因为我们是主角不怕死）
> 
>  
> 
> PS.别管John学的是外科了…咱就当他是全科的好吧～
> 
> 以及本篇全都是我瞎编的，啥人啥病什么的都是瞎编的瞎写的，BUG肯定会有的_(:з」∠)_
> 
>  
> 
> 以及作为医生确实不会受到什么伤害，毕竟人家还指望着治病呢，谁敢对医生不敬啊～


	18. Chapter 18

那次谈话过后，夏洛克就被麦考夫送到约克郡的郊外老宅去了，没有交通，没有网络，一群守着他的保镖，和24小时监控。

 

夏洛克也知道毒瘾犯了人会没了理智，所以沉默接受了一切，只是在看到24小时监控的时候咬牙又在心里骂了麦考夫一通。

 

戒毒真的不简单（困难的要死），但夏洛克确实没有办法再接受一次他的“灵魂伴侣”的离开了。（夏洛克不会让任何人知道他这么情绪化的认为约翰是他的“灵魂伴侣”的）

 

海洛因在后来已经根本无法帮助他思考了，但它却能帮他看到约翰。（好让他有那么点不至于去杀人或者去追寻真相的能力）

 

当然，夏洛克知道他这么做的另一份目的——他知道麦考夫会受不了他这样，某一部分的他想惩罚麦考夫，惩罚他不让他知道真相，某一部分的他想惩罚自己，惩罚自己一直赢不过麦考夫，而更多的，更多的就只是，因为自己从未得到什么好东西所以也就对约翰的活着也同时抱有一份，不敢置信。

 

就像得不到糖果的孩子会不敢接受一大堆的糖果一样，夏洛克虽然舔到了两口糖，但他还是对那余下的一堆抱有同样的胆怯，同样的不敢接受。

 

就像某一个他，已经偷偷的，给约翰签下了死亡通知书。

 

所以即使现在承受了如此多的痛苦，他也不觉得比知道约翰还活着更快乐了。

 

就像某一个他，已经安心的接受了约翰真的会回来的事实吧。

 

就像有一个声音在说“看，你已经吃了这么多苦了，所以换来约翰这么一个大糖果也是可以接受的了吧！”

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

夏洛克离开后，雷斯垂德自己和那堆案子杠上了，把自己搞到精疲力尽，以此不让自己的脑子放空去想那天在医院病房听到的话。

 

与他自己说的“见鬼的伞”不同的是，他其实对“借伞”这件事，记的清楚的厉害，谁能忘记一个自己快流血流死了却只开口借了一把伞的男人？

 

那件事确实已经是好多年前的事了，但日子雷斯垂德记的清楚，那个时候他还不是“雷斯垂德探长”，他只是一个实习警员，还整日被叫“格雷”。

 

那日只是一个很普通的日子，普通的实习的一天，端茶倒水，到处奔走送文件，格雷从苏格兰场下班的时候，天已经很黑了，他当时还没有车，步行去地铁站的时候，走到一半天就下了大雨，格雷只来得及跑到一家大型的购物商店，见雨没有停歇的意思，格雷便打算在这商店里买把伞，但见鬼的是，整个商店那么大，只有一个卖伞的专柜，——“专柜”。

 

但雷斯垂德确实下手买了一把伞。

 

不是说他急着回家又或是钱很多，但是无奈那把伞确实看起来漂亮的厉害，以至于格雷下月月付账单的时候才发现它同时也贵的厉害。

 

伞把是精致的木柄，格雷也不明白店员说的什么枫木还是胡桃木，总而言之，手感是真的非常好，他也不知道是心理作用还是好的伞就这样，他感觉就连雨水落到伞面上的声音也好听的很。

 

以至于等他下了地铁回家时，走的异常的慢，也刚刚好，就看到了窝在巷子角的男人。

 

男人几乎是被水泡着的，格雷疾步走过去的时候，还以为他已经死了，近了才闻到浓重到这瓢泼的大雨都洗刷不掉的血腥味，他当时几乎要马上报警了，后来才发现雨声下还有男人粗重的喘息声。

 

“Sir，Sir？你还好吗？”他不敢轻易的挪动他，认真检查了男人的伤口，才扶起他的上半身靠到了墙上，又拿自己的外套扎紧了男人还在缓慢流血的伤口上方。

 

“你最好赶紧离开。”男人的声音是从喉咙里挤出来的，格雷也知道这事他最好别管，无论是这男人身上的伤，穿的过于精致的西装，还有他腰后的枪，都不是格雷能管的。

 

“我也想。”格雷只能这么说，他一边这样说，一边把伞架在两人上方，“但你看起来快死了。”

 

“是吗？”男人喘的厉害，但他声音里不再是昏昏沉沉的了，“你是一名警员？”

 

男人抬眼看了格雷一眼，又赶紧低下了头，格雷只来得及看到男人灰蓝到发黑的眼睛。

 

“还是实习警察，苏格兰场？23岁，体力很好，口袋里有地铁卡，刚才坐地铁回来的，衣服可以看出来家境一般，你的口气和动作可以看出来耐心以及长期处于保护者的身份，应该是有弟弟或者妹妹，还会基础的医疗手段，”男人的声音没比雨声大多少，格雷却听的发懵，“别看我现在留了一堆血，想杀你还是易如反掌。”

 

“因为你腰后面有枪？”格雷冷静的问道。

 

男人做了个笑脸，笑声却在出口时岔气成了咳嗽。

 

格雷移了下身体挡住了风，“看来我也不能报警或者打999了？”

 

“咳咳，谢谢你，好心的警察先生，但你最好赶紧离开。”男人头靠在了墙上，低垂着，“请你赶快离开……我的人马上就到了，您知道的，我们干这种事的最好都不被人知道，如果他们看到您了，我可不好解释。”

 

“……好吧，在我离开前，你还需要我做什么吗？”

 

男人沉默了一下，便笑着说道，“那你可以把这把伞借给我吗？”

 

格雷想都没想就把伞塞到了男人手里，“你最好能拿紧它。”

 

“好的，警察先生。”

 

格雷确实如男人所言离开了，但他没能安心的就放任一个快死之人待着那里，他跑回家拿了药和伞再去找那个男人，男人已经不在那里了，格雷没在巷子里发现开火打斗的痕迹，甚至血迹也被冲刷的一干二净，只留下逐渐变淡的血腥味还能告诉格雷刚才那不是一场梦或者幻觉。

 

不过第二个月还账单的时候，格雷还是对男人咬牙切齿了一番，而且虽然男人说了“借”，但当然没可能还回来。

 

不过这确实有够让人记忆深刻的，所以等到九年后已经是探长的格雷看到夏洛克一眼就把一个人看破时，不由就相信了他。

 

只是因为那把伞只在他手里待了不到两个小时，他早已经记不清样子了，所以夏洛克给他的时候，他也根本没多想，毕竟夏洛克一身衣服看起来都价值不菲，有把看起来过于贵的伞也没什么奇怪的。

 

但知道麦考夫就是那个男人的消息确实搅的格雷脑子乱作一团。

 

而且……

 

格雷抬头看了一眼桌子角那块包装过于精致了一点的甜点，忍不住拿头磕了下桌子。

 

天啊，这都是什么事啊——


	19. 信件

夏洛克：

 

很抱歉现在才给你寄去信，还不能多写什么，八个月前发生了一些意外，手机被炸坏了。

 

我知道你已经知道我怎么了，我很抱歉不能早早告诉你一切，我不知道你会怎么接受我的死亡，我希望你没有做什么傻事，好吗？

 

无论发生了什么请一定告诉我。

 

我很抱歉什么也不能多说，我还会继续在阿富汗待两年，但是他们告诉我两年后我就可以退役了，如果你还在等我，我是说如果的话……那你不会太晚看到我的。

 

你的

约翰

 

 

//

 

约翰：

 

收到了你的信，我当然没有做什么傻事。

 

现在，容我给你介绍个新词——“咨询侦探”，这是我的正式工作了，在你被判定为死亡的那段时间，我决定和我的工作再婚了。

 

我必须告诉你，麦考夫在追求雷斯垂德了，他们简直愚蠢的不可救药，使得我连苏格兰场都待不下去了。

 

解决了一个案子，我遇到了一位我曾帮过忙的好心女士，她答应我可以租给我们房子。

 

哦，忘记先告诉你我之前住的那个屋子已经不能住了，他们夫妻二人还在打官司，两个人都想要那个房子，不过我认为最后还是会判给妻子。

 

对，那位女士——可以称呼她为哈德森太太，她答应我可以先住过去，如果你不介意，我会先住进去，好吧，如果你留意到信件地址的话，其实我已经住进去了，不过我给你留了沙发座和放咖啡杯的地方。

 

最后，我当然在等你，只要你不介意我和工作结过婚，而且你不能叫这婚内出轨不是吗，因为你那个时候在法律上还是死亡状态。

 

你的

夏洛克

 

//

 

夏洛克：

 

不是很高兴听到你和你的工作结婚了。

 

以及我很高兴能和你住在一起，而且，当然我们会住在一起。

 

我也希望那个房子是判给妻子，如果我没有记错，是那个丈夫出轨了对吗？

 

至于你说的那位好心女士，我希望她不是太年轻？基于你叫她“太太”。

 

以及，答应我，我回去的时候你还住在哈德森太太那里好吗？

 

很高兴知道麦考夫在追求雷斯垂德，希望下次你能告诉我他俩的感情史怎么样？这可能是我最大的八卦了，你知道当我知道那些卧底的头儿是麦考夫的时候，我内心的震惊吧？

 

还有，我确信如果是别人这样写信，一定不可能送出阿富汗的。

 

爱你的

约翰

 

 

 

//

 

 

约翰：

 

关于麦考夫和雷斯垂德，我希望你回来的时候给你讲，因为你得配合他们那些愚蠢的小动作一起看。

 

关于工作的事，别担心，我想我更需要你。

 

哈德森太太今年已经68岁了，不过询问女士的年龄可不太好。

 

我确保你回来的时候我还待在哈德森太太这儿，地址是贝克街221B，我相信你已经从信封上看到了。

 

不得不说哈德森太太实在太好了，她还会做很好吃的小甜饼，煮的茶也很棒，你会爱上她的。

 

那些卧底大半都是麦考夫的手下，他之前接手了一些来自CIA的工作，所以派遣过去了不少他自己的人，别太惊讶，他不是忙着军情六处就是去兼职些CIA什么的工作。

 

以及，当然，如果是别人当然不可能这样写信，他们更可能会被判“叛国罪”或者因“涉嫌透露军事机密”而被抓去坐牢，或者枪毙，后一种可能性更大。

 

房子已经判给了妻子，如果你想知道的话。

 

爱你的

夏洛克

 

 

//

 

 

亲爱的夏洛克：

 

现在你告诉我你哥是下任首相我也不会惊讶了，以及，我就是想这么问一下——你做过这个吗？我是说特工什么的？

 

很高兴知道那个房子判给了妻子，也很高兴知道哈德森太太已经68岁了，以及小甜饼！还有可口的茶，所以……你都有在好好吃饭吧？

 

很抱歉不能多写点，这里战事很急，我真的看了太多的伤口了——希望这对你的侦探事业能有点帮助？

 

爱你的

约翰

 

……

 

一年后

 

……

 

亲爱的夏洛克：

 

希望来自医院的信件没有吓到你，我现在很好，莫瑞，我的勤务兵，他把我安全送回了阿富汗内英国的阵地，我得好好感谢他。

 

现在在白沙瓦治疗中，看起来恢复的很好，只是伤了一下肩膀，希望不会影响到我“神射手”的称号，不过它伤在了右肩，这对我是个好消息，因为我是个左右手惯用的人，而且左手对我而言更舒服。

 

对了，我发现医院的饭菜虽然清淡，但我可以安安心心的吃一个小时，这可比阵地好太多了，而且我还能分到苹果，我可能有太久没吃水果了。

 

……

 

你的

约翰

 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

七天后 阿富汗白沙瓦后方医院

 

门口传来敲门声，约翰把盯着窗外天空的目光转到门口。

 

“请进——咳咳——”

 

“华生医生，”进门的是推着医用推车疾步走来的护士，“请深呼吸，华生医生。”

 

护士小姐给医生倒了一杯温水，“请喝些水。”

 

约翰喝了两口水缓过了气，“谢谢…你…”

 

护士小姐温柔的借过水，“您可以叫我贝拉。”

 

“……好的，贝拉，你有在前台看到寄给我的信吗？”约翰把左手递给贝拉扎点滴。

 

“很抱歉，华生医生，”贝拉动作利落的给约翰扎上点滴。

 

约翰忍不住轻叹了口气，垂下了目光看向被绷带包裹的右手，“麻烦你了，贝拉。”

 

“没关系，能帮您我很开心，再过两小时我会拿午餐过来，您可以再休息一会。”贝拉收拾好医用推车，对约翰说，“需要我帮您拉上窗帘吗？”

 

“不用，谢谢你，贝拉。”约翰说完，贝拉点头就离开了病房，病房里又陷入了沉寂，只偶尔传来约翰的咳嗽声，渐渐的咳嗽声也小了。

 

药水流入血液，约翰感觉冰凉，他沉入被子，昏昏沉沉间又进入了睡梦中，虽然这半个月他已经睡的够多的了，但依旧感觉疲惫不堪。

 

房门被轻轻推开时，约翰还在睡梦中，进来的人脚步轻到无声，阳光透过窗户照到来人卷翘的头发上。

 

约翰迷蒙间睁开眼睛，就看到了夏洛克站在自己床前，“夏洛克？”

 

见这身影没有应答，约翰低低咕哝了一句“又是梦啊”。

 

知道这身影抬起手抚上约翰的脸，约翰才慢慢睁大了眼睛，触碰到脸的手指温热，约翰眼中的人影也越加清晰，阳光照到他的脸上，黑色的卷发都发着光，而他的瞳孔也被照成了明亮的蓝和灿烂的金。

 

“Sherlock！”约翰叫到，又因为太急而喘了两下。

 

“你忘记刮胡子了，John。”夏洛克的手指摩擦着约翰的胡渣，“不过没关系，你看起来也没我想的那么难看。”

 

约翰无奈的笑了，他拿还扎着点滴的冰凉的手握上了夏洛克的手，“这可不能怪我，夏洛克。”

 

夏洛克温热的手紧贴着约翰的手，感觉到约翰手温冰凉，他便转动手腕与这过于冰凉的手十指交握，以期能温暖这手一分。他侧身坐到病床边，阳光落了满床，照得约翰金色的发丝都发出奶白的光晕，他勾起的嘴唇也添了血色，夏洛克不知道怎么了，他只是想，他此时应该亲他，亲约翰，亲他的约翰。

 

他那么做了。

 

亲吻他

 

亲吻属于夏洛克的约翰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就要开始甜腻的同居生活啦！


	20. Chapter 20

约翰和夏洛克因为约翰的肺炎在医院待了两天才坐上去英国的飞机，而到了英国两人的第一站也是巴兹医院。 

 

“为什么带这个，”夏洛克坐在病床边，伸手扯了下约翰脸上的口罩。

 

“为了别让我克出的唾液乱飞，”约翰躺在病床上无奈的抓住夏洛克捣乱的手，“别乱碰，传染了，生病了可就一点也不好玩了。”

 

夏洛克皱着眉看着约翰握住他的扎了一堆针孔的左手，“你手为什么一直这么凉？”

 

约翰把手往夏洛克手心里塞，“那你就握紧。”

 

“好吧，”夏洛克咕哝了一声，握住了约翰冰凉的左手，然后夏洛克用一种遗憾的眼神看了一眼约翰打起绷带的右手。

 

约翰此时刚好被门口传来的脚步声引了过去，没注意到。

 

“夏洛克？你从国外回来了？”一个清亮的女声传过来，约翰就看见一个扎着马尾穿着实验服的年轻女人走过来。“你没受伤吧？为什么叫我来病房……”

 

“哦，茉莉！你终于来了！”夏洛克连忙叫道，他高兴的伸直了上半身，“我之前交给你的实验完成了吗？”

 

约翰挑了下眉梢，他看到她的视线落在了他们握住的手上，准确来说，是夏洛克紧紧裹住他的手上。

 

“实验——”茉莉连忙把视线移开了，她侧缩了下身子，她抖了抖睫毛，“哦，实验——我做好了，实验结果我一会拿给你吧，夏洛克，这位是？”

 

“我晚上再回去，还有很长的时间，你可以先去吃午饭，”夏洛克显得好声好气的，“这是约翰·华生。”

 

“约翰，这是茉莉·琥珀，我之前接了巴茨医院的研究工作，我和你说过，”夏洛克转向约翰说着，“茉莉会来帮我的忙，你知道，这是兼职，我不会一直待在实验室，但我需要它们，”

 

“总有些实验在家里做不了，”夏洛克抱怨的说了一句。

 

“你好，华生先生，”茉莉连忙叫了一声。

 

“你好，请叫我约翰就好，”约翰笑着说道。

 

“好的，约翰，你也可以叫我茉莉，”茉莉也笑了一下，然后连忙摆手说道，“那我先去吃饭了，额，你们需要我帮你们打份饭吗？”

 

“哦，不用了，约翰已经自作主张的订了外卖了，”夏洛克挥挥手，“你去吃饭吧。”

 

“我吃完饭就把报告拿给你，夏洛克，”茉莉站在门口又说了一句，视线紧张快速的又扫了一眼夏洛克握着约翰的手。

 

夏洛克满意的点了点头，“那真是最好不过了。”

 

等门被关上后，约翰迅速撤掉笑容，他皱着眉紧盯着夏洛克，“夏洛克。”

 

夏洛克对着他眨了眨眼睛，“是的，约翰？”

 

“别装傻，告诉我，你没勾引那个姑娘吧？”约翰严肃的扫着夏洛克，“她看起来快哭了！”

 

“什么？当然没有！”夏洛克喊到，睁大了那双太过漂亮的眼睛，蓝色里掺进去的绿与金揉化成一团，看起来简直无辜极了。

 

“是的，当然没有，如果你不是时时刻刻甩着你的大衣，支着你的领子扮酷的话，” 约翰为了不受这无辜视线的攻击，只好装作研究医院被子布料的样子低下了头。

 

“什么，我们俩刚回伦敦就要吵架啦？而且你不止怀疑我婚内出轨，还戴着这个讨厌的、丑陋的口罩！”夏洛克松开了约翰的手抱臂看着约翰。

 

“这不是吵架，”约翰无奈的拿手撑住额头，他虚弱又带着笑意的说道，“我当然不是怀疑你婚内出轨什么的，但是你得知道——而且你就是知道，你想要做什么或者得到什么的时候就会散发你那不可抵挡的魅力！而且她看起来是个不错的好姑娘，再说，你分明就很高兴看到我吃醋，”

 

“以及这个口罩，不止是为了防止我咳嗽，还是为了防止你亲我，”约翰扯了扯脸上蓝色的医用口罩，“你不能在我生病的时候亲我，因为你不得不承认，你确实是会被传染生病的人类！”

 

夏洛克哼哼了两下，又抓住约翰的手握住了，“我可没有那么虚弱。”

 

他另一只手伸进大衣口袋里摸了摸，“而且我一直有戴着这个。”

 

他张开握拳的手，手心处是一枚简洁的戒指。

 

这次换约翰睁大了眼睛，他伸手捏住了戒指，简洁的素戒是铂金色的，上面有些擦痕，但很干净，可见是常常戴着又被常常擦拭的。

 

约翰把戒指套回夏洛克右手的无名指上，他温柔的说：“那你乖乖戴好。”

 

夏洛克瞅了约翰一眼，约翰读懂了他的眼神，忍不住笑出了声，他抬手去摸自己的脖子，然后从病号服里扯出了一根链子，夏洛克把链子从约翰脖子上取下来，一枚一模一样的素戒挂在上面。

 

约翰伸出他的左手，“给我戴上吧，我亲爱的？”他戏谑的说道，却忍不住感觉到心底的爱意已经泛滥成灾。

 

夏洛克把戒指从链子上取下，紧紧戴在了约翰左手的无名指上，然后忍不住拿自己也戴上戒指的右手与它十指交缠紧握。

 

约翰看着低着头盯着他俩紧握的手笑得眼睛发亮的夏洛克，忍不住把头挨近了夏洛克，他戴着口罩碰了碰夏洛克的嘴角。

 

“我们得一起戴着它才有用。”

 

夏洛克嘟嘟囔囔小声说着，“人们就是这样，明明自己定的规矩说戴在无名指的就是婚戒，结果真的看到了，还会去觉得别人可能只是因为喜欢才戴的。”

 

约翰无奈的用握住的手捏了捏夏洛克的手，“所以得两个人一起戴。”

 

夏洛克又发出来几声模糊不清的声音，然后突然说道：“他们也不会觉得我是结婚了的。”

 

约翰眨了眨眼。

 

“在他们眼里，孤身一身明显更适合我，”夏洛克盯着约翰说道。

 

“但你不是，”约翰说道，“他们还没见到你和我在一起的样子，我敢说，没有一个人会觉得我们俩不是一对！”

 

夏洛克挑了下眉，眼睛里明显跃起了兴奋，“哦！我有点迫不及待了！

 

约翰笑着轻摇了下头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为快闪瞎眼的苏格兰场默哀
> 
>  
> 
> 以及“你们俩在一起真的没有一个人觉得你们不是一对！”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 案子啥的我都瞎写的。

哈莉赶到医院的时候，夏洛克以及被约翰硬塞了一份意面，然后拿着茉莉给的实验报告走了。

 

病房的窗户开了一条缝换气，约翰拿了一本书打发时间，身上还裹了毯子，因为虽是春天了，还是免不了有点冷。

 

哈莉是直接闯进来的，头发蓬乱，眼角发红，她进来就扯了约翰的被子，吓了约翰好大一条，待发现自己弟弟被子底下还是两条腿两只脚，哈莉又给他把被子盖了回去。

 

“你这只手是怎么回事！”哈莉一屁股坐到床边的椅子上，约翰伸手要去拿床头柜子上的餐巾纸给她，她一把拿过餐巾纸，“不用你帮忙！”

 

约翰叹了口气，把被子掖了掖，说道：“手没事，就是肩膀受了点伤固定了一下，咳咳！”说完他又拿手捂了下嘴，咳了两下，然后摆了摆手，“还有点感冒，没事。”

 

哈莉抱着餐巾纸盒，眼里还是忍不住落了泪，“你这次回来是退役了吧？”

 

约翰点了头，“退役了，”他朝哈莉笑了笑，“不去了。”

 

哈莉擦了下眼泪，沉默了下来。约翰扯了下毯子，把书放在了枕头旁边，也沉默了下来。

 

过了好一会，哈莉才开口，情绪也稳定了不少，“你那个呢？结婚那个？”

 

“哈莉，”约翰有些头疼，“他叫sherlock。”

 

“哼，那就夏洛克吧，他不在？他来过吗？”哈莉后靠在椅背上胳膊做抱胸装，不耐的说了一句。

 

“就是他带我来的，哈莉，”约翰担忧的看着哈莉，“他很好，哈莉，虽然有的时候会……有点任性？但他就像个小孩子，而且聪明、漂亮、迷人……”

 

“OK！”哈莉做投降状，“我知道他很迷人，毕竟‘盛名远扬’的你都被他迷晕了眼了，要知道你以前那些女朋友可都是个顶个的漂亮可爱，而且你一起还只泡女人。”

 

说完哈莉翻了个白眼又继续道，“所以你这个被迷昏的人说的好话没用，我会在这里等到他来，好吗？”

 

虽然哈莉加了个好吗，但约翰知道自己也反抗的能力和理由，他也没想阻止哈莉，他知道哈莉在担心他关心他，说实话，自哈莉13岁后，约翰就没有怎么和她谈过话了，虽然他们是姐弟，但年龄的差距也让他们没什么能谈的，后来撑死也就聊聊女人。

 

约翰19岁时，他们的父亲去世了，哈莉和约翰才又重新亲近起来，但约翰要去从军的消息，确实惹得哈莉又难过又生气。

 

更别论去战场之前还闪婚了，哈莉没气的把约翰打一顿都是轻的了。

 

“当然，哈莉，”约翰点了点头，“你和克拉拉最近怎么样？”

 

哈莉皱了皱眉，她神色哀伤了起来，“她在让我戒酒——我们可能要去做个婚姻咨询什么的，她——她挺好，是我不够好。”

 

约翰也皱起了眉，“我以为你戒了，你在信里说过。”

 

哈莉自嘲的笑了一下，“这是瘾……约翰……”

 

约翰长叹了口气，“我只希望你能想清，哈莉，她爱你，我知道你也爱她。”

 

“约翰，我知道，”哈莉侧了下脸，约翰便转过了头没去看哈莉，他知道她的姐姐就是这样一个过分倔强的人，他知道她们相爱，但他也知道哈莉的酒瘾总是戒一段又发一段，他偶尔也怨哈莉不能克制自己，可他也知道哈莉这样做的原因，这也是约翰不能真的去怪罪哈莉的理由。

 

虽然什么原因也不能放任一个人喝酒成瘾，但这不是约翰能下得了手管的事，他只能给予任何他能给予的，却也不再是那个能管哈莉的人了。

 

或许这就是结婚了的一个副作用吧。

 

他看了一眼床头的果篮里，那里有茉莉拿报告过来给夏洛克的时候带给约翰的水果，“你要不要吃点水果？”

 

哈莉拿了两个苹果去洗手间洗，约翰赶紧拿了手机给夏洛克发消息，这手机还是夏洛克到阿富汗的时候带给约翰的。

 

［你什么时候回医院？假设你会回来的话？ ——JW］

 

 

//苏格兰场//

 

“所以我说厨房里的橄榄油的油瓶里有花生油的残留！”夏洛克拍着报告，大声对办公室的每个人喊道，格雷无奈的坐在办公桌后面一只手撑着额头。

 

“但那也可能只是这个油壶以前装过花生油！”多诺万也朝他大声喊到，“你一回来就把这里弄得一团糟！”

 

“我真佩服你的脑子能这么简单！”夏洛克抱臂嘲讽的看着多诺万，“你告诉我一家做减脂轻食的店里有花生油？”

 

“那也不是没可能的事！”多诺万憋气喊了一声，但也明显底气不足了起来。

 

“说不定是员工餐呢？给员工做饭谁还管是花生油还是见鬼的橄榄油？”安德森想了想接过话头。

 

“哦，真是太聪明了安德森！我为什么没有想到呢？”夏洛克假笑了一下，然后迅速收拢了笑脸，“他们店内的员工餐都是订的同一家外卖，甚至每天都是同一个外卖员送的餐，他们后厨工作室的墙上还贴着那家店的外卖电话！”

 

“那也……”

 

“好了，夏洛克，我们会申请再做一次尸检的，而且那个油壶你得给我们拿去当证物——”

 

夏洛克刚想说什么，手机短信铃声就响了起来，格雷确定，那是他从来没有听过的铃声，很明显是从夏洛克的口袋里传来的，而且绝对不是夏洛克常用的铃声，很可能是他给某个人专门设置的“特别铃声”！

 

然后他就看见夏洛克以一种——见鬼的速度——迅速去除了他所有的忿忿不平，就像一个炸了毛的猫见到了主人后乖乖露出了肚皮一样，以一种期待的表情马上摸出了手机查看了短信。

 

格雷眼角就看见安德森和多诺万的表情差不多定在了见了鬼和吃了屎之间，格雷忍不住在内心笑了下。

 

夏洛克看到短信后挑了下眉，然后马上打字回复了过去。

 

［你的姐姐来了。我会在四点之前回去，］他打到一半停顿了一下又接着打字，［希望她不会把我也打一顿？ ——SH］

 

那边很快回了消息。

 

［你又推理出来了？我觉得也许哈莉会叫你去吃个只有你们俩的晚饭……她没打我，而且她很担心我，她又哭了，说实话从我12岁以后她就再没哭过了，出柜都没哭 ——JW］

 

［我知道医院附近有家不错的印度菜。以及……我不记得我或者麦考夫哭过，可能小时候哭过，但我不记得了 ——SH］

 

［她挺喜欢印度菜的，但别让她喝酒 ——JW］

 

［连菜里都不会加一滴酒的 ——SH］

 

［那就最好不过了 ——JW］

 

夏洛克满意的收起手机，他快步走到格雷前，他扯过格雷手里的档案袋，拆开后拿出一份目击证人的报告，“去查他。”

 

“你早就知道他是杀人凶手？”格雷头疼的喊了出来。

 

“当然不是凶手，”夏洛克用一种‘你的小脑瓜长得可真神奇’的目光看了一眼格雷，“但他很明显知道被害人是谁，而且和谁有仇。”

 

夏洛克说完就转身大踏步走了出去。

 

“我今晚有事，希望明天就能得知你们抓到凶手了。”话语落尽，他人也走出了格雷的办公室。

 

那脚步轻快的就像要去郊游的小朋友，格雷忍不住也拿了手机给麦考夫发了条消息。

 

［夏洛克又谈恋爱了？］

 

［亲爱的，为什么你会这么认为？ ——MH］

 

［我以为两年前他吸毒是因为被……甩了？］

 

［嗯，准确来说，也确实是“痛失所爱”了 ——MH］

 

［讲清楚］

 

［现在那位回来了 ——MH］

 

［你多早知道的？！］

 

［……亲爱的，你也没问我…… ］

 

［呵呵］


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章NC-17
> 
> 互攻预警！！！
> 
> 先华福后福华！！

     

      约翰一个星期之后终于拔了点滴针也拆了手臂上的绷带，肩膀的伤已愈合拆线，只留下一块不小的疤。

      约翰收拾好他病房里的几条内裤和毯子还有几本打发时间的书，夏洛克才携着绵绵春雨进了病房，约翰直接把书和毯子扔给他，让他拿好。

      “《时尚周刊》《普希金诗集》《欧叶妮·葛朗台》，这个女人名字是谁？还有一堆报纸，这是那个护士给你的？”夏洛克把报纸卷起丢到了垃圾桶里。

       “又是从哪儿看出来的？”约翰拿着袋子里的内衣，看夏洛克把报纸窝成一团一把丢到了垃圾桶里，脸上不觉的带上了笑。

        “她每次给你前两次给你打针都摸了一下你的手心，”夏洛克脸上做了个烦躁的表情“虽然她后来发现你是我的，不过这也没碍着她对你献殷勤。”

       “我不是没理她嘛，”约翰拿过夏洛克另一只手里的他的病例本和报告，夏洛克停他这么说哼哼了一声，不说话了，然后跟着他出了病房，“其实这也挺好。”

       “什么？”

       “我都不用和你说什么，你就能知道我做了什么，最起码不会发生误会——只要你总是对的话，”约翰看着夏洛克拿起病房门口的雨伞，他也不做矫情，两人径直出了医院。

         “不，约翰你不能因为我看的出来就不和我说话！”夏洛克皱眉走在约翰旁边，基于约翰不方便举手拿东西，是夏洛克撑着伞。

        “当然不，我确定这点就是你看错了，我比你想的还要喜欢和你说话，”约翰跟着夏洛克，看他伸手就拦了一辆出租车，说实话他一直觉得夏洛克这点很神奇，要知道在这种春天，下着细雨，又是医院的住院部出来的，抬手就想招到车还是有点难的。

       “我已经懒的去计算我在你这儿犯了多少错，”夏洛克和约翰都进去后面坐稳了，他对司机说了一声，“贝克街221B。”

      “真的？”约翰挑眉看了夏洛克一眼。

       夏洛克在约翰的注视下轻舔了下他的上唇，那儿瞬间从干燥变得红润，“好吧，29次，算上刚才，30次。”

       约翰不得不扯开自己粘到夏洛克嘴唇上的视线，他笑着转头去看车窗外的风景，其实和他离开的时候也没有太大的变化，想来他也只是三年没回来，还不至于天翻地覆物是人非。

        夏洛克坐在约翰旁边看着约翰仔细的盯着路上的景色瞧，视线从约翰过于密长的淡金色睫毛上往下滑，他皮肤确实晒黑了些，脖颈后还有晒痕，衣领处可以窥见他本来白净的皮肤，颈后还有约翰没有注意到的翘起的金发，那发丝手感其实很顺滑，夏洛克不止一次在约翰睡着的时候揉过他的头发。

      就像约翰也对他的黑卷发过于偏爱一样，夏洛克想着，又看向约翰的手指，约翰的手指没有他的长和瘦，但绝对是有力的，总忍不住让夏洛克想让他用手摸摸自己的脖颈，他很喜欢牵约翰的手，准确来说，其实是玩约翰的手，因为约翰指腹的茧划过他皮肤时，总让夏洛克有种眷恋的感觉。

      约翰的手在夏洛克的注视下微微抖了下，在夏洛克还没反应之前，就一把握住了夏洛克的手，然后从夏洛克的手背滑进手心，最后摩擦了下夏洛克的手腕然后插进他的指缝间，他拇指上的茧还不住的磨着夏洛克手上的虎口。

      然后约翰就带笑的看着夏洛克猛地抬头看向他，那修长的脖颈间喉结还紧促的滑动了两下。

      夏洛克就看见自己不由自主咽了下口水后，约翰就把他们十指紧扣的手，扯到了约翰的大腿内测——不，当然没有碰到约翰的——他还没有饥渴到在出租车上——只是紧紧贴到了约翰火热的大腿内侧，那里的肌肉紧绷又热的厉害，夏洛克闭了下眼，然后松了松刚刚掐紧的手指，按了按紧贴着的约翰的裤缝。

      这回换约翰猛咽口水了。

      当然，夏洛克也没好受一点，他们俩人都不由自主翘起了二郎腿，约翰把夏洛克的手放回了他们紧挨着的大腿外侧。

      但他们紧握的手心已经热到要流汗了。

      所幸巴茨医院离贝克街够近。

      俩人几乎是逃似的窜进了221B。

      “夏洛克？”哈德森太太在楼下喊了一声。

      “哈德森太太，今天不要上楼了，你不会想上来的！”夏洛克喊了一声，把手里拿着的约翰的东西一把丢到了火炉旁的沙发椅上，然后就把门紧紧关上。

        “你别搞坏我的地板和墙就行！我今天不会上去了！”哈德森太太喊了一声。

        “THANK YOU！”夏洛克侧头喊道，视线却还紧紧粘着约翰的眼睛，他俩的手还握在一起。

         “我在医院洗过澡了。”

         “我去医院时洗过澡了。”

         他们同时开口。

         很好。他们同时想到。然后约翰就被夏洛克牵到了楼上。

        夏洛克的房间比他们第一次见面时干净了不止一点，约翰被夏洛克拉到他卧室时，第一反应就是夏洛克肯定早早收拾过他的房间了，这样想着，他不由笑出了声。

      然后就看见夏洛克皱着眉看着他，约翰松开手脱掉了自己身上的大衣，坐到夏洛克那张宽大的双人床上。

     夏洛克就看着约翰舔了舔嘴唇，抬手把落到眼角的头发抹回耳旁，然后就把手伸到了腰间扯开了衬衫，解开了皮带，露出黑色的内裤边，他扯开僵在地板上的双脚走到约翰身前，约翰坐在床沿，抬头看着夏洛克，蔚蓝的眼睛里满满都是情欲，夏洛克抬手磨蹭约翰那缕不老实的头发，又揉弄着约翰的耳后，约翰带着笑意的看着夏洛克，忍不住似的又舔了舔自己的嘴唇，夏洛克听见自己急促的喘了两声，他忍耐着，跪在了床沿上，约翰伸手摸上夏洛克的腰间，扯掉他身上的衬衫，手指慢悠悠摸到他的腰带上，夏洛克不满的低头吻住约翰的嘴唇。

      两人的嘴唇热的发烫，夏洛克缠着约翰的舌头，约翰舌尖划过夏洛克的上颚，闭的他喘息不停，咽不回的口水从两人唇间滑下，夏洛克扯着约翰的衣服，他移开赢不过约翰的唇舌，舔了舔口水，咬住了约翰的脖子，手直接伸到了约翰的内裤里，那儿已经被约翰硬的发烫的阴茎渗出的液体粘湿的一塌糊涂，不过约翰扯开夏洛克的裤子时摸到的也一样，夏洛克才发现自己坐到了约翰的腿上，他红着脖子想撤开，约翰一把握住他的腰，把他推到了床上。

       “肩膀……”夏洛克嘟囔了一句。然后又咬了一口约翰的脖子，然后乖觉的舔了两下，约翰扯开他摸着自己屁股的手。

       “夏洛克，”约翰吻着夏洛克的眼角，手掌伸到夏洛克身后抵着夏洛克的腰，揉捏着夏洛克的臀瓣。

       “我要艹你，”夏洛克这次咬了约翰没受伤的右肩。

       “等我艹完你，”约翰一口吮上夏洛克的喉结，“等我艹软了你。”

         夏洛克喘了两下，眼里都蒙上了水雾，约翰揉捏着他臀尖上的手也探到了两瓣之间，“床头柜里……”他压着嗓子说道，止不住的喘息打碎了所有要出口的言语，因为约翰低头含住了他胸前的乳头，那儿实在是他的敏感点，他一时软了腰，约翰摩擦着夏洛克股间柔软的穴口，又用大拇指去抵弄他的囊袋，湿腻的液体落了他一手，他又一边舔咬着夏洛克粉嫩的乳尖一边掐着他的腰。

      “……我可找不到，夏洛克，润滑剂在哪？”约翰又舔回夏洛克的脖颈，“你帮我拿好不好？”

      夏洛克迷蒙着双眼，只感觉约翰的鼻息都落在他颈项，胸前隐隐作痛，腰也被握软了，身下更是湿成一片，他抬腰去够床头柜，约翰掐着他的腰把他往前推了下，夏洛克一把抽开床头柜拿出里面的润滑剂和安全套一把丢到身旁，趁机拧着腰压到了约翰身上。

      “哈啊”然后他就被刺入股间的手指激的软了手脚趴在了约翰身上。

         约翰松开握着夏洛克的那只手，拿过一管润滑剂，喘着粗气拧开盖子挤了一大坨在手上，然后抬高了趴在他身上刺激的眼泪都出来的夏洛克的腰，他抬起上半身，抽出陷在夏洛克紧致的穴口的手指，把沾满润滑剂的那只手贴了过去，食指并着中指毫不留情的刺了进去，那儿本就湿成一片，滑腻的手指很顺利的捅了进去，约翰被那儿的柔软湿润和紧致刺激得不行，紧挨着夏洛克的肉棒也紧绷的抖出水来，夏洛克一边喘着气一边垂手握住了约翰的阴茎，约翰抱紧了夏洛克，舌头又饥渴的探入了夏洛克唇间，粘腻的水声在卧室里回响。

       “John……”夏洛克难耐的动了下下半身，催促着不动的两指，约翰笑着抽动了下手指，嘴上还不放夏洛克的唇舌，空出来的手又去握住夏洛克硬挺的阴茎，撸动的时候，夏洛克后面几乎是又紧又软，约翰努力往那穴里探进去三根手指，两人的喘息声几乎急促的吓人，约翰松开夏洛克的唇，又去亲吻他眼角控制不住落下的泪水，他唤着夏洛克的名字，指尖在他体内摸索着，直到摸到一处后夏洛克突然呻吟了一声。

      “JOHN——”他声音里带着哭腔，没怎么尝过情欲味道的身体也颤抖着，然后似是突然想到了什么，转去狠狠亲吻约翰的唇，握着约翰下身的手指也不住的撸动，两人的呼吸都乱成一团，约翰在夏洛克体内的手指也没停的去戳弄刺激了夏洛克呻吟的地方，握着夏洛克的手又极富技巧的撸动，时不时还去抠挖夏洛克的龟头，夏洛克几乎快软化在约翰身上，他紧绷了下身体，突然被约翰的手指狠狠戳了下体内那处，不由眼前一片空白，抖着腰就射了出来——

      “John——”他叫着，约翰接住了他射出的白浊，亲吻着他流出的眼泪，回应着他的哭喊。

      “Sherlock——我在这，我在这——”他把手上的白浊全抹在两人紧凑在一起的阴茎上。

      他觉得自己简直硬的要爆炸了，不由得想到幸亏他上午洗澡时撸了一发，不然现在早就被夏洛克诱得射了出来。

      “John……”夏洛克软了喊声，把温热的鼻尖挨蹭到约翰的脖颈间，落下的泪水也糊在了约翰赤裸的皮肤上，他这时才发现自己的衣服被约翰脱了，约翰的衬衣却还穿在身上，他不由动手扯掉了约翰的上衣，又去用脚蹭约翰的裤子，也不管还在体内抽插的手指了。

       约翰无奈的翻身压住夏洛克，赶紧脱了裤子，却又被夏洛克的双腿吸引了注意，他饥渴了吻上了夏洛克大腿内侧，在那里留下了一串吻痕，夏洛克叫出了声，他扯着约翰的头发，约翰几乎能想象到他又落了满脸的泪水，他爱狠了夏洛克动情后的泪水，就像爱狠了夏洛克这还不熟情事的身体一样，不论是看他被压在自己身下，还是看他迷恋又色情的伏在自己身上，他会教会夏洛克爱欲的美妙，然后带着他沉溺在其中，再不要离开对方一分一刻。

      他这样想着，撑开自己探入夏洛克穴内的手指，慢慢碾转着，然后悄悄退了出来，他把夏洛克的双腿放到自己腰间，然后看到夏洛克撑着手臂迷茫的看向他，似是不知道为什么体内突然那么空虚。

      约翰舔了舔自己的下唇，扶住自己的阴茎，缓缓挤进那还无法合拢的穴口，然后听到夏洛克满足的“唔”了一声，他几乎是又硬了一分，然后急不可耐的狠狠插了进去。

      “NO——John——”夏洛克被顶的一惊，软了手臂跌回到床上，约翰扶起夏洛克的腰把他按到了床头的墙上，又扯过被子叠在他身后，夏洛克几乎失神的被约翰摆弄着，约翰用沾满了液体和润滑剂的双手抚摸夏洛克敏感的乳头，然后抽离出自己的下身，又狠狠顶了回去。

       “Sherlock——SHER——”

       “John，John—我——哈——”夏洛克被顶的说不出一句话，他破碎的声音下是动情的紧紧缴住约翰腰的双腿，他伸长了手去够约翰的脖子，然后紧闭着双眼吻上了约翰的唇。

       约翰几乎是把夏洛克按进了墙里艹，从夏洛克股间流出的水沾湿了两个枕头，更别说蹭到被子上的。约翰压着夏洛克的腰深深往里面顶，蹭过夏洛克的凸起又过分的不去顶刺，逼得他咬破了约翰的唇舌，呜咽着求约翰用力，约翰闻言高兴的去戳刺，可就是不去戳弄那处。

      “John，John，不要，不是那里！”夏洛克一边轻吻着约翰的唇，一边低低哀求着，“不是那里！求求你——”

       约翰舔了舔夏洛克脸颊上的泪水，大发慈悲般说道，“好，sher——给你——”

      然后挺腰就狠狠戳到了那处，夏洛克几乎是尖叫着夹紧了后面，约翰一只手轻轻握了下夏洛克的前面，他就哭着射了出来，精液都射到了约翰的脖颈上，夹着约翰的穴口也紧到了极致，约翰也呻吟了一声被那儿的层层柔软绞紧了射了出来，夏洛克几乎是被烫到了一样，抖了下腰，垂头蹭到了约翰的肩上，两人都喘息着抱在一起。

      过来一会儿，夏洛克把唇挨到约翰的喉结出，舔了舔那儿自己射过去精液，约翰几乎瞬间又在他体内硬了。

      然后他就看着夏洛克搂紧了自己把自己按到了床上，一双眼睛狼一样的亮，像刚得了宝要献似的，开始揉弄约翰的屁股，约翰简直无奈极了，他挺了下下半身，夏洛克猛抽了一气，然后按住约翰的腰抽离了自己的屁股，那穴口还发出一声响，但夏洛克此时可不管什么羞耻了，他只高兴的说，  
       
      “John，我要艹你，John！”他撸动约翰的阴茎，约翰几乎是哭笑不得的被他撸射了，然后被他抹了一管润滑剂到屁股上。

      “John刚才都没有带套——”夏洛克说道，然后舔弄起约翰的耳后，逼得约翰急促喘息着，夏洛克早研究清约翰的敏感点了，他只是对情事和感情一样，都不是他的专长，虽然他知道那些手法和手段，但真的去用，可就一点都不简单，不过没关系，约翰教会了他，而且他只会和约翰做，约翰也爱和他做——他高兴的想着，然后去摸约翰股间的穴口，润滑剂蹭得被子上都是，约翰也没有一点反抗之情，他亲昵的蹭着夏洛克的脸，双手也紧抱着他，眼中是盛满的满足。

      夏洛克也渴望他——就像他也渴望他一样，这样想着，约翰都有种做梦的感觉，他凑过去亲吻夏洛克，然后放松了身体，但说实话夏洛克确实生涩的厉害，他手指探到了他的穴口，却似是害怕了起来，约翰一手握住了他的手指，然后用那只刚刚刺入夏洛克的手，伸进了自己的体内，夏洛克下面几乎硬到紫红，他饥渴的吞咽着口水看着约翰自己给自己扩张，然后被约翰另一只手握住了自己的手指探进了穴口。

      “SHER……sher……”约翰难耐的看着夏洛克，眼里也泛着泪光了，他从没做过这样，说实话，他们第一次的时候，润滑都是一管子倒进去就开始抽插了，那真是又疼又爽，虽然后面两人都在床上躺了一天，还红着脸给对方上药，现在他只想好好教教他，因为他们还有一辈子的时间去搞这个，可不能每次都搞到要上药。  
    
      夏洛克简直是一点就通，两根手指在约翰体内戳刺的简直让他快哭了出来，他伸手去扯夏洛克的卷发，逼得他慢下了动作，然后夏洛克就细细的去亲吻他，舌尖划过约翰口内每一寸，又把他敏感的肩膀和后颈都咬红了一片。

      夏洛克把约翰翻过身，去亲吻他的后背，那儿有几道已经浅淡的伤疤，夏洛克沉下眼眸，去舔咬它们，约翰已经被他吻的乱成一团浆糊。

      他留在约翰体内扩张的手指也是花样不断，只是一直克制着没让约翰射出来，准确来说，他想把约翰艹射，夏洛克吻到约翰的后腰时想着，然后高兴的又伸进去了一根手指。

约翰忍耐的蹭着床单，夏洛克也忍耐着给他扩张。

“sherlock……进来……直接进来……”约翰终于受不了的趴在自己手臂上说道，他眨着迷蒙的双眼，身上去摸夏洛克，然后侧过头和他亲吻。

夏洛克也受不住的挪动了下自己的腰，阴茎紧挨着那穴口，他抽出自己的手指，把润滑剂和约翰的体液都糊在了自己的硬挺上，然后抵住穴口慢慢插了进去，待夏洛克全根而入后，两人都喟叹了一声，夏洛克搂着约翰的腰就抽插了起来，约翰连反应的时候都没有，若不是夏洛克搂着了他的腰，只怕是要被艹进床单里去。

“John！John！”这次夏洛克叫得可比刚才大声多了，约翰紧紧握住夏洛克搂着他腰的手臂，突然又被夏洛克抱了起来，整个人都靠到了夏洛克身上，他不由睁大了眼睛，只感觉顶着体内那处的硬挺更深了，他抖着眼睑，被激出了眼泪，然后颤抖着手想去摸摸自己下面刚才被无情拔出的阴茎，但夏洛克几乎马上就握紧了他的手，“不，John，不行——”  
        
   夏洛克的呼吸就喷洒在约翰的耳旁，“我要把你艹射。”  
         
然后就是一轮深深的抽插，几乎是每一下都顶到了约翰的前列腺，他被顶的哭出了声，几乎是化在了夏洛克身上，“不，sherlock，sherlock——哈——啊——”

他想开口求饶的，让夏洛克碰碰他的阴茎，但是还来不及说出一句完整的话，他就眼前一花，脚趾紧绷着，被艹射了出来。

“唔，SHER——”约翰这是彻底软在了夏洛克怀里，他无神的窝着，直到被夏洛克转了个身才发现他还没射。

“不，sherlock，我不行了，”约翰喃喃着，觉得自己下面都有些隐隐作痛，说实话一天四次也太疯狂了。

然后约翰就看着夏洛克笑着又吻上他的嘴，体内又是一轮火热的抽插。

最后和夏洛克一起昏睡过去之前，约翰都还觉得穴口里有东西抽动的感觉。

 

      

     


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记得本文是互攻哦～

      约翰是被夏洛克压醒的，他累的昏睡过去，醒来才发现已经晚上八点了，他们可是下午两点从医院过来的。

      他撑着身从夏洛克身下起来，才发现自己手臂上也被夏洛克留下一堆痕迹，他无奈的揉了下还睡着的夏洛克的嘴唇，然后看他慢悠悠从梦里醒来。

     “约翰？”他哑着嗓子喊着他的名字，惹得约翰又低头亲了亲他。

       “起来，我们要洗个澡，而且这床单都湿透了。”约翰也不想起床，但是两人身上都一塌糊涂，这床更是乱成一团，要不是打着空调，他俩肯定能冻醒。

      夏洛克不满的咕哝了一下，然后从床上起来，俩人进了浴室直接一起窝到了浴缸里，热水浸泡到皮肤上，两人都觉得身上对方留下痕迹的地方疼痛起来，夏洛克却很高兴看到约翰身上自己留下的大量痕迹，他甚至又轻咬了下约翰颈后的吻痕。

       约翰差点儿被他勾的又起来了，索性太累了，他懒洋洋的给两人做清洁，又给夏洛克沾了不少液体的头发抹了洗发露，夏洛克也感兴趣的把洗发露蹭到约翰头发上，等洗完之后，他高兴的发现约翰身上的味道和自己一模一样。

      两人裹了浴袍出来，约翰去扯掉了床单，夏洛克去找了床新的床单被套和两个新的枕头，等两人精疲力尽又躺回床上的时候，约翰还找来了被夏洛克放在犄角旮旯里的吹风机，他把夏洛克放躺在自己膝上就开始给他吹头发，等手里的卷发变干时，他自己的头发也半干了，吹了两下也就干透了。

      夏洛克高兴的扒掉了约翰带着水汽的浴袍和他自己的浴袍，赤裸着和约翰紧贴着睡回床上，但两人这会儿又都没了睡意，他们紧挨着地方，发丝和呼吸都交缠着，不过一会儿又亲到了一起，这次两人的亲吻可以说是纯洁的厉害了，下面也都乖乖的没捣乱，这样缠绵着亲了半天最后迷迷糊糊的又睡过去了。

      第二天醒来的时候，约翰还在被窝里，夏洛克已经不知道去哪儿了，他去洗手间收拾了下，又打着哈欠去翻夏洛克的衣柜，从里面一堆奇装异服里找到了自己的衣服，他穿了件白衬衫，又套了件浅灰色的毛衣，找了条宽松的裤子穿上了。

       后来才发现没有袜子，又抽了夏洛克一双袜子穿，下楼时看到脚上的拖鞋了，才想起来这应该是夏洛克放到床头的。

       下了楼，约翰就看到在厨房的夏洛克居然拿着他们俩昨天的床单记着什么。

       “约翰，早安。”夏洛克看了一眼床单又记录下一排东西。

        “……早安，你在干什么？”约翰走过去他身边。

        “精斑随时间干涸的程度，”夏洛克“茶，两块糖。”

      “……好吧，”约翰能对此说什么呢，他默默无语的走到夏洛克背后去接水烧水，又惊觉这儿收拾的和他第一次到夏洛克家里一样，虽然窗户的位置有些变化，但茶壶和厨具的摆放几乎和三年前一模一样。

        “不一样，我换了一个茶壶，”夏洛克背对着他说着，“上一个坏了，修不好了。”

       “……”约翰无奈的靠到了料理台边，他看着背对着他的夏洛克，然后高兴的发现夏洛克的衬衣衣领下有他留下的痕迹，不觉喟叹了下，然后赶紧打掩护问道：“夏洛克，你不会一直留着这床单观察它上面的精斑吧？”

      “只是三天而已，而且我需要大量的实验报告——”夏洛克说着，转头看了约翰一眼，“我已经收集过女性——”

       “停！”约翰赶紧喊了停，他凑近了夏洛克去亲了亲他的嘴唇，那儿有点凉，他润湿了它们，“没关系，夏洛克，我知道你知道就行，你知道吧，人们不是和你一样什么都知道比较好。”

       夏洛克没管他说了什么，他又拉下约翰的脑袋亲吻着他，然后说道：“你得给我提供更多的实验品！”

      但其实这看似不容拒绝的话语里也带着一丝不确定，约翰蹭了下他的卷发，“那些女人的实验品呢？”

      约翰可以感觉到夏洛克上下瞧了他一眼，“……买的。”

      他好笑的想着夏洛克去问人们买她们做爱后的床单，他揉了揉夏洛克手感柔软的头发，“所以你现在是有了现成的？”

      夏洛克转头不管约翰了，继续去记那些干掉的精斑，他嘟囔了一声，“我只是很难弄到24小时内的床单而已。”

       约翰的手指划过夏洛克颈后的痕迹，他又低头吻了吻那处，感觉手下的人僵了一下才又带着笑意的转身去泡茶了。

      泡好了茶，他又去翻冰箱，欣慰的发现没有任何一点人体组织，然后就头疼的发现也没有一点能吃的东西，他深深怀疑夏洛克收拾东西就是把东西全丢了。

      “我只是不自己做饭吃而已，”夏洛克叫了一声，“楼下有家三明治店，如果你饿的话可以去吃那个。”

       约翰应了一声，然后去翻橱柜，发现厨房里连速食面条都没有一根，比他第一次去夏洛克那儿更可怕的是，连调料盒里都只有糖块。

      “OK，我一会去趟超市，”约翰摇了摇头，苦中作乐的想着，幸好夏洛克的厨具都一应俱全，光是平底锅就有五个不同尺寸的。

      “你确定？”夏洛克扫了一眼约翰的屁股。

      “……好吧，”约翰放下了手里两个颜色不同的锅铲，“看来明天去比较好，那我去买三明治，你要什么口味？”

       然后他就看见夏洛克用一种“你在问我？”的表情看着他。

       但约翰现在已经摸透了他，“别撒娇，夏洛克，培根熏火腿怎么样？”

      夏洛克皱着眉看着约翰，双唇抿着，约翰走过去揉了揉他的卷发，就见他眯了下眼睛然后微不可察的把脑袋往他手里送了送。

      “蛋香芝士味的，”他说完就挪开头，又去摆弄手里的床单了。

        约翰把泡好的茶放到他手旁，去找自己的钱包。

       “刷我的卡，密码是六个零，”夏洛克突然喊住约翰，约翰一回头就看见夏洛克不知道从哪儿掏出了一张信用卡伸手给他。

        “OK，那我去了”约翰接过卡揣到了裤子口袋里，等他走下了楼才想起来他们还有个“约翰要刷爆夏洛克的卡”的约定。

      他抬手敲了敲自己脑袋，然后把这件事塞到犄角旮旯里去，这可不是约翰·华生能真干出来的事。

      他出门到隔壁买了两个蛋香芝士三明治。

      “你是夏洛克的男朋友吗？”扫码的老板突然凑近约翰问道。

       “什么？”约翰眨了眨眼，摸口袋里信用卡的动作都慢了一拍。

        “哦，别害羞，我昨天看到你们一起从出租车里出来，”老板压低了点声音，他笑着说道，借过约翰手里的信用卡，“他是个不错的小伙子，虽然有的时候有点奇怪。”

         “……我，”约翰张了张嘴，接过老板递过来的三明治，“咳，那个——”  
          
       “？”老板把信用卡递给他，“当然，如果是我弄错了的话……但是你那个……”老板拿手指了下自己的脖子。

        约翰红了脸，他扯了下衣领，“咳，我确实不是他男朋友。”

       “我是他丈夫。”

       “哦！”老板愣住了，然后他大笑了起来，“天啊！这真是太好了！你们都结婚了！”

      老板赶紧跑到柜子前，拿了一个看起来就很美味的草莓蛋糕，装到了一个漂亮的红金色盒子里。

     “请收下这个！”老板笑眯眯的把盒子装好，“夏洛克可是帮了我不少忙！哦，你们都结婚了，这可真是个好消息！”  
        
      约翰连忙拒绝老板，但老板直接塞到了他怀里，“别拒绝了，夏洛克帮我的忙足够我送他一百个草莓蛋糕了！”

       约翰只能收下了蛋糕，感谢了老板后就连忙跑回221B，要上楼时就听见了一个女人的喊声，还是有些年龄的女人，约翰想到夏洛克说的那位哈德森太太。

      “夏洛克，你又拿这些床单做研究！”

      “哦！这是你的床单！”

       上帝啊！约翰觉得自己脸红的要着火了，他赶紧往楼上走去。

       “夏洛克，瞧瞧你身上的痕迹，一定很甜蜜是吗？”

         “Mrs. Hudson！”是夏洛克的声音，他还知道害羞了，“请不要踩到我的实验品！”

       约翰脚下一个趔趄，差点摔到楼梯上。

       “有客人来了！”

       “不是客人。”

       “什么？”

        门在约翰面前打开了，一个看起来精神矮小，眼睛异常闪亮的妇人推开了门，她的脸上带着大大的笑容，当她仔细看过约翰之后那笑容几乎让她整排牙齿都露出来了。

      “你是？”她问道，但是眼睛里已经满是“慈爱”的光芒。

       “您好，我是约翰·华生，”约翰提着手里的蛋糕盒和三明治袋子，“夏洛克与我说过您。”

       “是的是的，约翰，很好，我是哈德森太太，所以，你是夏洛克的男朋友？”哈德森太太侧过身让约翰进屋，她兴奋的问道。

       “男朋友？”约翰把蛋糕和三明治放到桌子上，不过是茶桌上，他实在没办法把它们放到餐桌和他们沾了各种体液与液体的床单待在一起。

        约翰看到夏洛克微微抬眼看了他一下。

      “夏洛克没有与您说过我吗？”约翰无奈的问道，“夏洛克？”

       “他确实说过会有一位男士与他同住在221B，如果一年前的话也算的话，当然，如果他确实说的是你的话，”哈德森太太朝他眨了眨眼。  
      
       “哦，我想没错，那应该就是我了，”约翰靠近夏洛克，他察觉到夏洛克绷紧了后背，但倔强的没有抬头，“夏洛克……”

       约翰的手摸上夏洛克的手臂，“不许装作没有听到我在说话。”

       他转身又面对哈德森太太，然后他就看见哈德森太太的眼睛简直亮到在发光。

       “额，哈德森太太，我想，也许夏洛克没有告诉过您，我们已经……”约翰把手滑向夏洛克的手腕，“我们其实早就结婚了，但我之前在军队里，这一年谢谢您对他的照——”

      “结婚！”哈德森太太的尖叫吓了约翰一跳，然后他就察觉到夏洛克也抬头看向他。

      “夏洛克，你可没有告诉我找个，天哪，我还督促过你找个伴，”哈德森太太看起来兴奋异常，她声音响亮的说着，“当然，约翰，我保证，夏洛克这一年绝对没有找过一个人！我敢保证，他连任何一个小伙子的腰都没摸过！”

     “哈德森太太如果你确实有好好观察的话，我可一直戴着戒指，”夏洛克不满的说了一声，但这一点都没有影响到哈德森太太。

       “所以你们也用不着顶楼的卧室了，那儿可以给你们当当书房，或者夏洛克愿意把他的实验室从厨房搬上去的话，”哈德森太太说着看向约翰，“你们确实一个卧室吧？”

       “当然，”夏洛克这次喊的可响了，“约翰当然会和我睡在一起，哈德森太太，我想你楼下烤的饼干快好了！”

       “哦，是的！我一会给你们拿一点上来！”哈德森太太赶紧往楼下走，她边走边嘟囔，“我得去找人聊聊，这可真是一个天大的好消息！”

       “……”约翰坐到了夏洛克身旁的椅子上，“所以……”

       夏洛克抬眼看了下约翰，又低下头继续摆弄手里的显微镜。

       “你为什么不告诉他们你结婚了？”约翰挫败的问道。

       “……这很无聊！”夏洛克抱怨了一声，脱下了手套，露出那枚干净简洁的戒指，“而且我一直带着这个东西！”

       约翰看着夏洛克右手无名指的戒指，说实话，他也想不明白为什么人们注意不到这个。

      “他们不是注意不到，”夏洛克话语里掺杂了一丝愤怒，然后又似是哀怨般的开口，“他们只是不认为我会真的拥有一份爱，而且你确实一直没有出现，有些人觉得——”夏洛克点了下戒指，“带着另一个这个的人死了，大多数觉得我只是戴着个装饰什么的。”

        约翰握住夏洛克的手，“我可不觉得他们认为你不会拥有一份爱，夏洛克，”他示意夏洛克看向他拿上来的蛋糕盒，“这可是他们知道我们在一起后的礼物，这可是第一份结婚礼物。”

     “反正你总会这么说，”夏洛克嘴上这么说，手却老老实实握紧了约翰的手。

     “说我值得什么的，或者我多么好一样。”

     “因为你就是！”约翰另一只手揉了揉夏洛克的卷发，“你比你想的要招人爱的多。”

      夏洛克松开了手，他起身走向蛋糕盒和三明治袋，“吃饭了，如果你还知道说些黏糊糊的话是不会让我们饱腹的话。”

      但是约翰可没有忽略夏洛克透红的脖颈。

      “是的，我确实饿坏了，”约翰也走过去，但他半路停下了，“等一下，夏洛克！”

       夏洛克拆袋子的动作停下了，他抬头疑惑的看向约翰。

      “去洗手，”约翰眯了眯眼睛，“见鬼的，你刚才还在摸我们脏掉的床单。”

       “但那些‘脏东西’都是我们自己的东西，而且我带手套了！”夏洛克喊道，但脚还是跟着约翰移到了水池边。

     “无论你刚才做了多少保护措施还是摸了多少病毒，医生的建议就是‘吃饭前要洗手’。”

     “我已经在洗了！”夏洛克甚至搓了点肥皂。

     “所以我得给你一个奖励不是吗？”说完约翰就亲了一口夏洛克，然后摸了点夏洛克手上的肥皂沫洗起自己的手。

 

         
   


	24. Chapter 24

“又一个自杀的，”约翰看着手里的报纸，喝着茶，“也是服毒自杀，伦敦生活的压力真是大……”

 

“也是服毒自杀？”夏洛克翻着自己的手机问道。

 

“嗯，连药瓶都是一样的？这么巧合？”约翰手里的报纸翻的哗啦响，他折了一下递给夏洛克。

 

夏洛克接过报纸，他扫了两眼，“Crystal的报道，那还勉强有点可信度。”

 

约翰咽下嘴里的吐司，“你都这么说了，那她一定是个很不错的记者。”

 

夏洛克挑了挑眉做了一个嫌弃的表情，“目前看来雷斯垂德觉得他能解决这个案子，”他把自己的手机递给了约翰，“而且这个案子明显更有趣。”

 

约翰接过夏洛克的手机，是雷斯垂德发的消息。

 

“‘一个男人赤裸全身被挂在屋顶上’”约翰抬头看了一眼双手合十抵靠住下巴的夏洛克，他淡色的眼睛此时呈现出漂亮的青绿色，正熠熠生辉的看着他，约翰忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，他赶紧低头继续看起手机来，“‘没有足迹，没有手印，没有指纹，被发现时已经死了两天了’，这看起来很变态。”

 

“是的，还很有趣，”夏洛克赶紧接上话，“虽然没有足迹和手印很明显是因为雪融化了，没有手印是因为手套。”

 

“但我得先去登记一下退役资料，还得买点东西。”约翰把手机递回去。

 

夏洛克皱起眉头看着他，约翰只得好笑的说道：“等我做完了就马上赶过去，好吗？”

 

夏洛克不知道想到了什么，他点了点头，“我会发短信给你的。”

 

约翰奇怪了一下夏洛克的乖顺，他犹豫了一下问，“我会马上过去的，你有要带的吗？”

 

夏洛克果然兴奋起来了，“买三条——不，买十条床单。”

 

约翰差点被茶呛到了，“十条床单！？”

 

“约翰，别大惊小怪，我只是需要更多的实验标本而已，我会把店铺名字和地址发给你的。”夏洛克风轻云淡的说着，语速却更快了一点，“很好，看来你听懂了！”

 

约翰就看着夏洛克说完话就快速的站起来身，拿过衣架上的大衣穿上，然后几乎是像风一样的，迅速下了楼。

 

“John！”楼下的开门声突然定住，夏洛克喊了一声。

 

“YES！Sherlock？”

 

“See you soon！”

 

“See you soon！”

 

//////////////////////

 

买好了夏洛克发过来的三家不同的店铺的床单，约翰又整理好了厨房和冰箱，还特意买了一大袋塑封保鲜袋，把买来的蔬菜和肉都一一放好。

 

“这可真是个好法子。”哈德森端了一碟小蛋糕上来，“夏洛克总是把一些人体组织放到冰箱里。”

 

“把冰箱当成器官储存室，他总是做出一些只合他逻辑的事，有些很……令人不适，但有些很有趣，”约翰笑着说道，接过哈德森太太给的碟子，“比如他的袜子索引。”

 

“袜子索引？”哈德森太太疑惑的问，她好心的帮约翰理出购物袋里剩余的东西。

 

“哇哦，这个蛋糕真好吃！”约翰咽着小蛋糕，哈德森太太高兴的给他倒了一杯茶，约翰接着说，“他给袜子们做了一个排列——只有他自己能看得懂的那种排列，他叫它袜子索引，昨天我拿了他一双袜子穿，他发现后生了很久闷气。”

 

“其实那挺可爱的，”哈德森太太眯眼笑了，“我是说他生闷气，他会在无聊的时候发脾气，但那不能叫生气，我觉得那就像——”

 

“撒娇，虽然是很凶残的那种撒娇，”约翰接话，然后他就和哈德森太太一起笑出了声。

 

“哦，约翰，你知道吗，我有的时候，或者说很多时候，都感觉我不是把房子租给了一个26岁的成年男性，而是一只一岁半的猫咪。”哈德森太太笑的牙都露了出来。

 

“他确实像只猫，怎么说呢，反正头发揉起来都是很软和的，”约翰笑的温柔极了，哈德森太太简直笑的眼睛发光了。

 

“所以他生起闷气来真的很可爱，”

 

约翰笑着点了点头，

 

“平时发脾气都是撒娇，真的要生气了又总是闷着，当然，除了关于他实验的生气，我有次把他的烟灰弄乱了，那可真是恐怖，他差点把玻璃窗喊碎了。”

 

“第130多种烟灰的时候？”

 

“嗯……我想想，应该是133？你知道他的那个网站吗？我记得上次他都写到第138种了。”

 

“看了，现在都写到140了。”

 

“对，他对这些研究真的很认真，我得说。”

 

“如果能把这份认真分百分之一在吃饭或者整理上，那他一定会是个美食家或者收纳能人。”

 

“他确实是个美食家！”哈德森太太肯定的说道，“当他开始吃它们的时候，他能分辨出食物的任何一点不好，或者整个伦敦有哪家的披萨是能入口的。”

 

“那么那家店在哪？”

 

“噗，我知道他为什么爱你了。”

 

“……嗯，哈德森太太，我得去把这些东西放到楼上，”约翰微红着脸说，哈德森太太惊讶的看了一眼那十个袋子，约翰勉强克制住自己内心的羞耻，他得感谢这些袋子都包装精致，完全看不出里面有什么。

 

“真看不出来他这么贴心，亲爱的，那我就不打扰你了，你去吧～”说完哈德森太太还眨了眨眼睛。

 

约翰看着老太太迈着矫健的步子走了，忍不住安慰自己，被认为自己花了夏洛克很多钱（应该不会觉得他是被包养了吧？怎么看都是他包养夏洛克还差不多，最起码是“养”了……）也比让哈德森太太知道他们买了十条床单好。

 

收拾好东西，夏洛克终于发了一条消息。

 

［巴茨医院，速来 ——SH］

 

约翰拿起外套就下了楼，与哈德森太太告别后出门了。

 

穿过巴茨医院前面的公园时，他突然被叫住了。

 

“John？John！John·Watson！”

 

等约翰回头就看见一脸惊喜的胖胖的男人，哦，他想起来那是谁了，是Mike。

 

“Mike？”

 

////////////////

 

实验室的门被打开了，夏洛克抬头看过去。

 

“约翰，手机借我一下。”

 

“你的怎么了？”约翰把手机递给他，“看看我，猜猜我刚才遇到什么人了？”

 

“我的手机关机了，在给你发完消息的十秒后。”夏洛克拿着手机输着字，“Mike Stanford，很明显，你们一起喝了咖啡，在巴茨医院前面的公园长椅上，他认识我也认识你，你很开心遇到老同学——而且还是认识我的老同学。”

 

“嗯，总得来说没错，我请他过两天来吃饭。”

 

“什么？为什么？”夏洛克生气的看着约翰，“我不想，这完全是毫无意义的！愚蠢的社交活动！”

 

“哦——没错，他已经想到你会这样说了，所以，”约翰靠在实验台上抱胸笑着，“他邀请我星期六到酒吧聚聚。”

 

“所以这才是你那么开心的原因——愚弄我！”夏洛克无意识的露出了一种‘真拿你没办法’的表情，“那你也可以自己去，我要呆在221B！”

 

“唔，你确定？”约翰靠近了夏洛克，他微微抬着头，在夏洛克的注视下说“你真的确定？”

 

很好，夏洛克保证约翰自己都不知道他舔嘴巴了，可就是这种无意识的！该死的！小动作。

 

“我不习惯喝酒——”夏洛克干巴巴的说了一句，马上就要答应前，他突然黯淡了神色，“抱歉，约翰，我真的不能去酒吧。”

 

“真的？”约翰皱了皱眉，“好吧，那我不会太晚回家的。”

 

“嗯。”

 

但当然，约翰一点也没忽略掉夏洛克那一瞬的黯淡，他知道肯定发生了什么，他总是预测准确的第六感在拼命跳动。

 

“我——我得去拿马鞭，”夏洛克转了下身，他把手机放回约翰手里。

 

“马鞭？”

 

“用来鞭打尸体的，”夏洛克走到门口，约翰跟上了他，他帮约翰开了门，“帮助观测死后尸体身上淤痕的时间。”

 

“所以你把它放在哪儿了？”两人一边走一边说，约翰看了一眼夏洛克发的消息。

 

“停尸房。”

 

“好吧，鞭打尸体完落在停尸房听起来还是挺合理的，”约翰念着短信，“‘如果哥哥有绿色的梯子就逮捕他’，等一下，这是雷斯垂德的手机号码？”

 

“没错，虽然他现在肯定被记者弄得焦头烂额，”夏洛克的表情里满是幸灾乐祸。

 

“又有案子发生了？”

 

“早上的报纸。”

 

“那个自杀案？”约翰问道。

 

“谋杀，很明显，连环杀人案。”

 

“所以是有人给他们下毒了？但是报道里说他们是自己吃下去的。”

 

“所以这是个有趣的案子，”夏洛克又摸过约翰手里的手机，搜索了什么，他抬起手给约翰看，“又一个受害人，同样的死亡方式，同样被判定为自杀，显然大错特错。”

 

“好吧，所以你要去现场吗？”

 

“嗯，不——苏格兰场那些笨蛋还愚蠢的认为他们是自杀！”夏洛克的表情看起来就像要跳脚了一样。

 

“唔，所以？”

 

“？”夏洛克疑惑的看着他。

 

“禁止装模作样，我没那么傻，所以你做了什么？”约翰眯着眼睛凑近夏洛克，他手触碰到了夏洛克的手背，它们握在了一起。

 

“唔，只是在他们做记者发布会的时候发了几条短信。”

 

“嗯哼？”约翰扫了夏洛克一眼，“这听起来可一点都不酷。”

 

“什么？你又认为我是大脑没有发育完全的人类了！”夏洛克这次是真的跳脚了。

 

“……”约翰张了张嘴，然后笑出了声，“哈哈哈，哦，天，你这绝对是过度解读了，我保证我没有那么想，咳，我只是觉得你会更酷一点。”

 

“你最好没有。” 夏洛克像炸了毛又被安抚好的猫一样。

 

“OK～OK～”


	25. 23   (1)

（一） 

 

John坐在沙发上翻着电脑，夏洛克躺在另外一面，双手合十，双脚贴着John的大腿，淡色的眼睛低垂着。 

John喝了一口茶，慢慢翻着新闻，不知道看到了什么，他侧头笑着看向夏洛克说道：“你昨天告诉我你没装酷。” 

“是吗？我删掉了。”夏洛克坐了起来，凑到了约翰身边看他的电脑屏幕。 

“‘连环自杀案发布会现场惊现黑客疯狂发送短信’——所以他们都闲到发这个了？”夏洛克把脑袋窝到约翰怀里。 

“所以你昨天的手机不是关机了吧？”约翰低头吻了吻夏洛克的眼角。 

夏洛克捏着约翰的一只手玩，“连接电脑做传输设备了。” 

约翰继续翻着新闻，夏洛克突然起身走到了窗边，他低头看了看窗外。 

“有案子了。” 

 

雷斯垂德被夏洛克昨天发的消息弄得恼火，今天一早又被告知发现了第四具尸体，他匆匆忙忙跑到221B找夏洛克，然后连停顿的时间都没就又跑下楼去案发现现场了，走前只匆匆撇到了夏洛克似乎有个客人。 

雷斯垂德到现场的时候，听了一耳朵报告，然后就在楼梯上听见夏洛克嘲讽安德森和多诺万的声音，他叹了口气，走了出去，迎面看见的还有刚才在221B看见的那位。 

金色短发，蔚蓝色的眼睛，温和的面孔，中等身材——当然站在夏洛克身边就矮了，浅色的套头毛衣和深黑色的牛仔裤，身姿挺拔，说实话，是那种看起来就很随和的男人。 

所以，为什么这个看起来普通的男人跟着夏洛克来了？雷斯垂德想起麦考夫给他发的短信。 

说实话，雷斯垂德没有想到“那个人”会是这样的，或者，他根本想象不出会是怎样的一个人，但等他看到他们俩站在他面前时，雷斯垂德不由得就觉得，不会有比这更好的了，他们看起来登对极了。 

“所以你是个医生？”雷斯垂德问正在穿防护服的约翰。 

“是的，”约翰带好一次性手套，“我是个军医。” 

“哦，哦——”雷斯垂德眨了眨眼，沉默了一下，他有点尴尬的问道，“所以你和夏洛克——” 

约翰笑眯眯的看着雷斯垂德，脸上还带着一点戏谑的神色。 

“John！”夏洛克的声音打断了他们的谈话，“快一点！” 

雷斯垂德赶紧闭了嘴，走了上去。 

“你们在聊什么？”夏洛克眯着眼站在门口看着一起上来的他们。 

“你猜不出？”约翰走到他身边。 

“我又不会读心术，”夏洛克抱怨了一句，“好了，快看看这具尸体。” 

“我们有法医。”雷斯垂德赶紧说道，安德森凑了过来。 

“哦，是吗？我还以为他们是犯罪现场的小精灵呢？”夏洛克嘲讽道，“我也有我的医生。” 

雷斯垂德看见约翰凑近夏洛克，手臂和他微微触碰，“嗯，我会看看的，夏洛克，别这么失礼。” 

然后雷斯垂德就看见夏洛克闭上了嘴，并且和约翰一起一左一右蹲在了尸体身边。 

“天啊，他还有这么乖的时候？”安德森一句话把雷斯垂德心里想的念出来了。 

“咳，”雷斯垂德局促了下，作为一个事先知道“真相”的，他也没比安德森好多少。 

“那个，夏洛克，告诉我，你发现了什么，”雷斯垂德看他俩直起身，赶紧问道。 

总而言之，夏洛克说了一通关于受害者的信息，但雷斯垂德只记得约翰在他说完之后大声说了一句“太神奇了。”然后他们就互相盯着对方像要把对方吞下去一样，然后雷斯垂德不得不顶着巨大的压力说道： 

“你们不能在犯罪现场接吻！” 

然后雷斯垂德确定他听见现场有人发出了沮丧和失望的声音，而且绝对该死的是他那群部下发出的！ 

“所以她的箱子在哪？你们检查过了吗？”夏洛克问道。 

“什么？这里根本没有箱子。”雷斯垂德努力跟上夏洛克的语速。 

夏洛克拨开雷斯垂德，冲门外问：“箱子，你们谁见过一个手提箱？” 

雷斯垂德和约翰对视了一下，外面传来警员的声音，“没有，先生，这里没有箱子。” 

“但是他们自己服毒！”夏洛克转头盯着雷斯垂德“他们自己吞下了药丸。” 

“是的？”雷斯垂德抱胸看在夏洛克，“我们都知道？我希望你能告诉我点我们不知道的？”

“哦，”夏洛克翻了个白眼，“谋杀，全是谋杀。” 

他噔噔噔跑下楼，一边嘟囔着“太棒了！连环杀人案！我爱死他们了！总能让人有各种期待。” 

雷斯垂德不得不叫住他：“你为什么这么说？” 

夏洛克抱怨般的说道：“她的箱子！拜托！不在这！难道被她自己吃了吗？有人来过这儿，拿走了箱子！” 

雷斯垂德发懵的看着他。 

“哦！”他突然兴奋了起来。 

“夏洛克，你发现了什么？”雷斯垂德喊着。 

“粉红色！”夏洛克大叫着，然后飞速跑下了楼。 

“好吧！好吧，就像他这样说我就能懂似的，”雷斯垂德头疼的念着，一转头就看着约翰还站在他身边，“额——你？” 

“哦，没关系，我一会去找他，”约翰笑着说道，但那笑容不由得让雷斯垂德抽了下嘴角，他内心给夏洛克默哀了一下，又忍不住幸灾乐祸，不过…… 

“额，所以你明白他说的是什么意思了？” 

“他不是说一定会有箱子嘛，我想他应该是去找箱子了。”约翰双眼发亮，雷斯垂德简直能看清楚他眼里写着的“骄傲”两字。 

“好吧——”雷斯垂德停顿了一下，“你确定不需要我帮忙吗？这里离贝克街可不近。” 

约翰摇了摇头，“不用麻烦你了，我先走了。” 

雷斯垂德只能点头，他看着约翰走下楼。 

“长官，需要我们去找那个箱子吗？”一个手下问道。 

“我们可比不上他的速度，”安德森说道。 

雷斯垂德点了点头，他侧头看向尸体，“先检查好现场吧。” 

 

 

约翰走出隔离带的时候，被多诺万叫住了。 

“你不是他的朋友，”她看见约翰说，“他没有朋友，所以你是谁？” 

“他没有朋友？”约翰盯着她看。 

“你知道他为什么来这里吗？又没有报酬，他喜欢这里，命案，尸体，有命案他就兴奋，案子越离奇他就越兴奋。”多诺万是淡笑着说着的。 

但约翰眼神却越来越冷，多诺万慢慢收拢了笑容，她最后说道， 

“总有一天我们会站在一具尸体面前，而凶手是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。” 

“我只是给你一个忠告，离他远一点。”多诺万总结般说道。 

“如果你们能马上破了这些案子，他也就不会来了，”约翰冷声说道。 

“你……”多诺万皱着眉看着他。 

“我不知道为什么你会认为他没有朋友，”约翰站直了身体，“不过我确实不是他的朋友。” 

多诺万愣了一下，“那你为什么——” 

约翰干脆的打断她，“我是他的爱人，”约翰抬起自己的左手，无名指铂金色的戒指在月光下闪着银色的光芒。 

“我希望以后不会再听见任何你诋毁我丈夫的话语。” 

约翰落下这句话，转身离开了，没有再看多诺万目瞪口呆的表情。 

他走远了才忍不住摸了下已经滚烫的脸颊，“我丈夫”这个词对约翰来说足够羞耻的他咬牙才能说出口。 

但说出口后的感觉还不错。

然后他掏出手机给夏洛克发短信。 

［你在哪？ ——JW］ 

［？你不在这？你走丢了？ ——SH］ 

［……是你走太快了，所以你在哪？ ——JW］ 

［地图］ 

［在那儿等着我 ——JW］ 

［我找到箱子了 ——SH］ 

［照片］ 

［所以粉红色是指箱子的颜色？ ——JW］ 

［是的 ——SH］ 

［你太慢了 ——SH］ 

［你最好今天晚上在床上也有力气说出这句话 ——JW］ 

［什么？为什么？ ——SH］ 

［哦——我不想在有案子的时候做爱。］ 

［ ：) ］ 

［NO！］ 

［我会让它和案子一样有趣的。］ 

［…］ 

［我没看出来你这么饥渴。 ——SH］ 

［不，这是惩罚。 ——JW］ 

［你太慢了又不是我的错。 ——SH］ 

［是你的错。 ——JW］ 

［我还以为你一直跟着我！ ］ 

［嗯，好吧，所以我现在认为你晚上需要性爱！ ——JW］ 

［。］ 

［ ：) ］ 

［你怎么还没到？ ——SH］ 

［快了 ——JW］ 

［为什么我走过的电话亭都会响起铃声？ ——JW］ 

［别管了，死胖子的炫耀 ——SH］ 

［是你哥？ ——JW］ 

［只是血缘关系 ——SH ］ 

［也许我需要去接个电话？ ——JW］ 

【已删除】 ［NO！］ 

［也许 ——SH］ 

［放心，我会早点回来的 ：P ——JW］ 

【已删除】 ［晚点也绝对没关系］ 

［好的 ——SH］

［等下 ——JW］

［？ ——SH］ 

约翰走进电话亭接过电话，“你好。”

“你好，约翰。”

“你好，麦考夫，”约翰停顿了下，“我确实应该与你见个面，但可以等一会吗？二十分钟？”

 

约翰在垃圾堆找到夏洛克的时候，他的衣服已经脏污一片了，但他只是走过去，亲吻着眼睛发亮的夏洛克，然后看着夏洛克炫耀般的给他看手里的手提箱。 

“麦考夫动作这么快了？”夏洛克抬眉疑惑的扫了一眼约翰。

“不，我让他等二十分钟，”约翰眨了眨眼睛看着夏洛克惊喜的笑着。

“你总是令我惊讶，约翰！”

约翰便微微抬头，夏洛克一下吻在了他唇上，“这可真是太棒了！我真想看看他在电话那头的表情！”

约翰抬手蹭了下他的脸颊，“你得先回去收拾收拾了——如果你不想和我一起去见你兄弟的话。” 

夏洛克无意识的抿了抿嘴，然后点头，“是的是的，那我先走了，”他说完就像风一样走了。

等约翰走回到大路上的时候，麦考夫已经坐在了那辆说是来接他的小黑车里。

“抱歉，福尔摩斯先生。”

麦考夫示意了约翰坐进来，“请别客气，叫我麦考夫就好，我希望我们能维持一段友好的关系，基于你和夏洛克的法律关系。”

然后就看见约翰在听见他说法律关系这个词时笑了一下。

“是的，我也这样认为，”约翰做麦考夫的样子正经的回答，然后他疑惑的问：“所以你今天找我是？”

麦考夫很明显的沉默了一下，然后说道：“我希望你能多注意一下他的身体，他在你——在阿富汗被俘期间，做出过一些并不理智的行为。”

约翰想到他问夏洛克去不去酒吧时，夏洛克那份被极快的掩饰过去的沉默，他不由皱起眉，低下头盯住了自己的左手。

“……是……”他干涩的声音在车里响起，“是……吸毒吗？”

麦考夫紧缩了下瞳孔，他注视着依旧紧盯着自己左手戒指的约翰。

“……是的，”然后他发现自己的声音也带着一点没掩饰好的紧张。

“好的，”约翰低声说，过了一下，他又说“好的，我知道了。”

麦考夫张了张嘴，最后还是开口问道：“你是怎么发现的？”

“我知道他会注射7％的可卡因溶液，”约翰抬头目视车窗外，“在我第一次去他那里就发现了，前天我整理了一下221B，他把那里打扫的太干净了。”

麦考夫看着约翰手上的戒指，“恩爱”的结论不由跳进他脑海里。

“我一开始以为他只是为了迎接我，但是，我发现他把家里所有的酒都清掉了，而橱柜里还留有酒瓶留下的痕迹，很久之前留下的痕迹，——和他久了总免不了注意这些。”

“我以为他只是不喝酒了，三年了，他有些改变并不奇怪，只是——我找不到任何一根针管注射器了，”约翰转头与麦考夫对上视线，“他知道我知道他在注射稀释后的可卡因溶液，而且知道后还和他结婚了，他没有一点要为此改变的想法，我也不打算对此做什么，但他就是这样改变了，而且从未与我谈论过这个，无论是信件还是手机短信。”

“这不像他。”

麦考夫疑惑似的问道：“你那时只与他短短接触了几天，你又怎么知道他的本性呢？”

“不，我知道他。”约翰说完就沉默了下去。

麦考夫微微扯了一下嘴角，“你是对的，我一直担心他会被可卡因或者海洛因吞噬去生命，只是没有想到引起它们的不是无聊或者案件，而是你，约翰·华生，所以，我希望你能照顾好舍弟。”

“而且我现在相信你能照顾好他，”麦考夫食指点了点自己的膝盖，“如果有任何需要帮忙的，请开口。”

“我会的，”约翰微微勾着唇角看在麦考夫，“照顾好他，以及开口找你帮忙。”

麦考夫抬了下眉。

“我确实有个问题想问你。”

“请讲。”

“……你有朋友吗？”

麦考夫眨了眨眼，看向约翰，约翰点了点头，“我认为……没有。”

“好吧，”约翰马上接道，他尴尬的低下头，然后思索了一下又抬头问道“那你认为什么样的人会成为你的朋友？”

“抱歉，”麦考夫不得不努力按下心里那份惊讶，“我想我没有什么……朋友可以为此作参考。”

“哦，”约翰愣了下，“抱歉！”

在麦考夫以为约翰不会再开口之后他又开口了，“那——抱歉，那——你认为雷斯垂德有朋友吗？”

麦考夫这次紧绷了下肩膀，然后努力放松了下来，“我想是的，他——确实有不少朋友。”

约翰这次倒是放松了下来，“那你认为他们成为朋友是因为什么？或者说，什么让你觉得他们是朋友？”

麦考夫这次真皱起了眉，“信任或者能够相信的，会——互相帮助，做那些无聊社交的。”

约翰确信麦考夫这话最后一句是小声嘟囔出来的。

“好的，”约翰赶紧点了点头，看来他也很想遏制这份快蔓延出车窗的尴尬了，他紧接着说，“谢谢你。”

麦考夫点了点头，视线也看向车窗外。

这时约翰的手机铃声突然响了起来，他在麦考夫示意无事后，掏出看了一眼。

［如方便请速回，不方便也请速回 ——SH］

“夏洛克有事找我，”约翰抬手想打开车门，麦考夫阻止了他，

“我想我可以送你一程。”


	26. 23（2）

轿车停稳的瞬间，约翰就打开了车门，以一种看似正常动作，实则快的像窜出去似的速度下了车。

 

他站定在车外，觉得身心都放松了，麦考夫朝他摆了摆手道过别，约翰点头关上了车门，小黑车就一刻没耽搁的开走了。

 

等车驶出约翰的视线，他扯了扯衣领，深呼了口气。虽然早已与麦考夫福尔摩斯用短信交谈过，但这样的见面也不免令他抹汗，不过当然不是因为害怕麦考夫，只是对于一个有着明显弟控倾向的哥哥，他“搞上”人家才刚刚22岁大学毕业的弟弟（还是见鬼的处男，虽然约翰私心里可开心了），而且还“扔下”他三年的男人，约翰面对麦考夫看似关心实则严厉的眼神也不免紧张的厉害。

 

他转身进了221B，一上楼就看见夏洛克穿着他那件白色衬衫躺在长沙发上，修长的小臂上贴着黄色的圆片，说实话，他吓了一跳，才反应过来那是尼古丁贴片，他走过去拍了拍夏洛克的腰，让他往里挪了点，坐到了沙发边上。

 

“只是尼古丁贴片，”夏洛克歪着头看着约翰，“保持清醒——这是个值得三个尼古丁贴片的案子。”

 

约翰点了点头，他抿了抿嘴，夏洛克扫视了他一圈，然后叹了一大口气。

 

“我已经戒掉了！”

 

“麦考夫只是多管闲事而已！完全多此一举！”他坐起身，大声喊着。

 

约翰侧过身与夏洛克面对面，见夏洛克那双琉璃般的眸子紧紧看着他，难堪般的伸手捂住了他的眼睛，“sherlock……”

 

他呢喃着他的名字，感受到夏洛克的睫毛在他手心划蹭，心中的那份纠缠成一团的情绪不断翻涌，直至夏洛克试探般的往约翰手心里挨了挨，疑惑的叫了一声约翰的名字，他才被扯出了那份过于黑暗的情绪，他低头寻向夏洛克的唇，夏洛克极其乖顺的回吻着约翰。

 

“我会帮你的，夏洛克，”约翰挪开了手，抱紧了夏洛克，他发誓般的对夏洛克说。

 

夏洛克不自在的点了点头。

 

“对了，你短信里说有事？”

 

“哦，”夏洛克一下子回归了自然的状态，他软趴趴的躺回了沙发，“要用你的手机。”

 

“手机？”约翰挑了挑眉，从口袋里掏出手机。

 

“我的手机号码可能被认出来，网上都传遍了。”

 

“你在接案子？”约翰把手机放到夏洛克手里，“我还以为你只给苏格兰场工作。”

 

“他们的工作确实更有趣，”夏洛克转着约翰的手机，“不过在跟踪情妇情夫和寻找丢失的猫猫狗狗之间也还是有一两个能稍稍打发无聊时光的案子。”

 

约翰点了点头，他望了望四周，“那个箱子呢？”

 

“哦，箱子，凶手拿走了她的箱子，”夏洛克点了点头，“第一个大错。”

 

“嗯哼？”

 

“桌子上有个电话号码，”夏洛克把手机又塞回约翰手里，“帮我发个短信。”

 

“虽然是徒劳，不过也别无他法了，用这个来搏一搏，”他低低念着。

 

约翰只能无奈的打开手机，站起来拿起桌子上的纸条，“你又犯懒，我甚至怀疑你没有勤快的时候。”

 

“嗯？”夏洛克噘了下嘴，“我的大脑已经很忙了！”

 

“OK，所以我得帮你把身体的忙受了，Jennifer wilson？”约翰转头疑惑的看向夏洛克，“这不是那个死者？”

 

“对，别管这个，输入这个号码，”夏洛克双手合十闭着眼睛说道。

 

“OKOK，”约翰输入了号码。

 

“输好了吗？”

 

“好了，”约翰坐回沙发上，夏洛克睁开眼睛看了他一眼，约翰面做无辜的回看了他一眼。

 

“我说什么，你写什么——劳瑞斯顿花园发生了什么事，我一定是昏过去了，诺森伯三大街22号，请快过来。”

 

“劳瑞斯顿……你昏过去了？”

 

“什么？当然不是，”夏洛克站了起来，走到厨房，拿过椅子上的粉色箱子拖过一个凳子到约翰旁边，把箱子放了上去，又蹲到长沙发上。

 

“地址？”

 

“诺森伯三大街22号。”

 

“这是詹妮弗·威尔逊的箱子，”约翰发送了短信，夏洛克把箱子打开了，里面是已经乱成一团的物品。

 

“哦，除此之外呢？”夏洛克指了指箱子，“看看，这里面少了什么？”

 

“？”约翰歪了歪头看着夏洛克，“不，你最好直接告诉我，我可不想整日被告知我多笨。”

 

“别这样，大多数人都愚蠢——”夏洛克毫不在意的说着。

 

“是你特别，我亲爱的，”约翰打断他的话，“我的天才丈夫？”

 

“你知道你和我在一起后一刻不停的在散发荷尔蒙吗？”夏洛克皱眉盯着约翰。

 

“我可不认为和自己的合法丈夫调情有什么错的，”约翰抱胸看着夏洛克，夏洛克转回视线看向箱子。

 

“手机，她的手机在哪里死者身上没有手机，箱子里也没有，她肯定有手机。”

 

“你那么肯定，所以也不是落在家里了？”

 

“是的，她情人无数，这可得谨慎处理，”夏洛克坐下沙发看着约翰，“多提问有助帮助你提升。”

 

“虽然它们没用，”约翰嘟囔了一下“所以你刚才叫我发短信给她的手机？是因为手机现在在凶手那里？”

 

“当然也可能是她在遇到凶手前刚巧丢了，虽然那几率小的可怜，”夏洛克站起身穿好鞋。

 

“有未知来电？”约翰看了一眼手机。

 

“大惊失措的凶手，”夏洛克笑着说道，他拿过西装外套穿好，约翰也跟着站了起来。

 

“所以苏格兰场那边？”约翰问，虽然知道这问也是徒劳。

 

“没时间了，”夏洛克拿过大衣。

 

“好吧，所以我要被国王任命了？”约翰走到夏洛克身边。

 

夏洛克移开了视线，约翰看到他微红的耳尖， 他开口说：“我喜欢结伴而行，那有助于我思考。”

 

“等一下，”约翰按了按夏洛克的肩膀，“等我一下。”

 

他说完走向桌边，掏出一个购物袋，巨大的留白与品牌标志和编制的提绳诉说着它的价值不菲。

 

“这个，”约翰从购物袋里拿出一条海军蓝的羊绒围巾。

 

“你给我买了一条围巾？”夏洛克凑近约翰。

 

“因为你总是穿西装，”约翰说着，“天知道你才26。”

 

约翰把围巾给夏洛克围好，“这样看起来暖和多了。”

 

“快走吧。”夏洛克转头大步走了，但约翰就是从他的背影里看出了雀跃。

 

 

 

诺森伯兰大街

 

“你有多少免费消费的店铺？”约翰看着桌子上的蜡烛挑着眉问夏洛克。

 

“只要他们的店里没有发生过他们无法解决的事情——以及店主不讨厌。”夏洛克瞄了一眼约翰，发现他笑的牙都露出来了。

 

“庞大的前委托人团体？”约翰笑着看着夏洛克，“你出门吃饭是不是都不用钱了？”

 

“如果我一直在这里吃的话，”夏洛克移回视线继续盯着马路，过了一会他又看向约翰，“你很高兴。”

 

“是的，”约翰笑得真的很开心，连眼睛都是发光的，“我觉得这有点像个约会。”

 

“虽然是为了抓凶手，”他又加了一句。

 

“是个约会。”

 

“嗯？”约翰咽下嘴里的饭，疑惑的看向夏洛克，然后发现夏洛克这次连脖子都发红了。

 

“我一般……我不在办案的时候吃饭。”夏洛克说着看了一眼约翰然后马上移开视线。

 

 

约翰的笑脸一直挂着直到他们追完车发现追踪的人不对又被交察追着跑回家也没消掉。

 

“天哪，这真是太疯狂了，”约翰喘息着说道，夏洛克在他身边平复呼吸。

 

“你喜欢这个，”夏洛克说道。

 

“确实，别人肯定觉得我疯了，但我确实爱死这个了——刺激和危险——不过还少了点什么，”约翰拧过头抚过夏洛克的脸，两人稍促的呼吸交织着，他深深吻着夏洛克，直至两人喘的比刚才跑完还厉害，他们才松开对方。

 

“少个吻？”夏洛克把头靠在约翰肩膀上笑着说道，炙热的呼吸喷洒在约翰的脖颈。

 

“不，”约翰一矮身抱起夏洛克，往楼上走，“少场火辣的性爱。”

 

“看来你肩膀完全好了？”夏洛克被约翰抱着腿，他手臂圈抱住约翰的脑袋。

 

“差不多，那儿没什么感觉了，该死的，你真的有够轻的。”

 

“我也有在锻炼，你明明看见我的肌肉了——”

 

“你有在锻炼，但你不吃饭！那只会让你更瘦！”

 

“我的体重可一直保持的很好。”

 

他们快到二楼时，才听见二楼有不小的动静，两人马上紧绷了一下身体，夏洛克扭头往门看，门突然打开了。

 

约翰和夏洛克就看见雷斯垂德和哈德森太太站在最前面，一众警员站在后面看着他们。

 

“夏洛克，我尽力拦着他们了……”哈德森太太捂着嘴说，弯起的眼睛暴露了她在笑。

 

“额……”雷斯垂德尴尬的看着他们。

 

“你们在这里做什么！”夏洛克大声喊着，“没人叫你们来！”

 

“你不从华生医生身上下来吗？”安德森抱胸看在他。

 

约翰才发现他还紧抱着夏洛克，他松了松手臂，夏洛克跳了下来后，他不好意思的摸了摸自己的鼻子，但夏洛克已经像风似的跑进会客室了。

 

“你们把我的资料都弄乱了！”他大声指责着。

 

“告诉我你把那个箱子放哪了？”雷斯垂德走过去问他。

 

约翰红着脸从一众警员面前走到夏洛克身边。

 

“所以你就派人来我家乱翻？你这是非法入室！”夏洛克叉腰看着雷斯垂德。

 

“我这是缉毒行动！”雷斯垂德坐到了沙发椅上笑看着夏洛克，“如果你不给我箱子，我们总会找出点什么的！别以为我不知道你把证物藏起来了！”

 

约翰站在夏洛克后面看了雷斯垂德一眼。

 

“啊，”雷斯垂德坐直了身子，他带着歉意的眼神看了一眼夏洛克，夏洛克翻了个大白眼给他。

 

“对了，这是人的眼球吗？”站在安德森旁边的多诺万举着手里的玻璃罐问。

 

“给我放回去！”夏洛克转着圈的看着房间，就像一只被拆了窝的猫咪，气的卷毛都在抖。

 

“可我是在微波炉里找到的！”多诺万脸皱成一团问道。

 

“哦，他在做实验，”约翰赶紧拿过多诺万手里的眼球，“关于热度和眼球的——唯他能懂的——给我就好。”

 

“缉毒和安德森还有多诺万有何干系！”夏洛克就差在雷斯垂德面前蹦起来了。

 

“他们自愿而来，”雷斯垂德眯着眼笑看夏洛克，就像在欺负一个不听话的小孩，然后站起来，“只要你好好配合，我就让他们回去。”

 

“幼稚！”夏洛克低压着怒言。

 

“谁叫我和一个小屁孩打交道？”

 

雷斯垂德好声好气的哄道：“夏洛克，这是我们的案件，请你是为咨询，可不是让你独自调查。”

 

夏洛克忿忿不平的转悠着，“所以你就用缉毒作为借口来向我试压？”

 

“如果我们真找到了什么，就不是借口了。”

 

夏洛克回头看了一眼厨房，他肯定的说，“我是清白的。”

 

“你能保证公寓里什么都没有吗？”

 

约翰从厨房出来后，拉着夏洛克站好，握住了他的手腕。

 

“哦，我之前整理过了，就差连地板都撬开了，连根针头都没找到，”约翰对雷斯垂德说，夏洛克抿唇看了他一眼，然后他用轻松的语气说，“虽然我后来补充了针管——放在医药箱里。”

 

“我连烟都不抽了。”夏洛克加了一句，然后拉起自己的袖子给雷斯垂德看他手上的尼古丁贴片。

 

“一样，”雷斯垂德也挽起袖口，他们互看了一眼，“合作吧。”

 

约翰微笑着的看着夏洛克乖顺了下来，他注意到了雷斯垂德无名指上的戒指，摸了摸下巴，决定一会问问夏洛克，关于雷斯垂德和麦考夫的进展，又不由感叹雷斯垂德的好脾气。

 

“我们找到了瑞琪儿是谁。”雷斯垂德一句话提起了夏洛克的精神，他赶忙询问是谁。

 

“她的独女。”

 

“她的女儿？”夏洛克一下被问住了一般，约翰安静的看着他皱起的眉头，他用他独特的磁性嗓音疑惑的闻着，“她为什么要写她女儿的名字？”

 

“别管这个了，我们找到了箱子，”安德森打岔道，“具某人说，凶手拿到了箱子，可它现在正在某个精神病人家里。”

 

“我是高智商反社会人格，做好调查再开口。”夏洛克扭头瞪着安德森。

 

“如果你们每个人都怀疑他杀人的话，他绝对是最蠢的杀人犯，”约翰带着怒火大声说道，“而他又是你们知道的最聪明的人，若他真的杀人了为什么会让你们起怀疑心？！”

 

安德森和其余人员一起目瞪口呆的看着约翰，雷斯垂德捂了下脸，夏洛克紧紧注视着约翰。

 

“抱歉，”约翰摆了摆手，对上夏洛克的视线，勉强笑了一下，温柔了眉眼，“你继续。”

 

“哦……”夏洛克眨了眨眼又看了下约翰，随即转头对向雷斯垂德，“把瑞琪儿叫来，我有问题问她。”

 

“恐怕不能，她已经死了，”雷斯垂德叹了口气。

 

“哦，那正好，她的死亡时间，地点，死因？”夏洛克马上问道，“她们的死亡是否有关联，一定有吧？”

 

“应该没有，”雷斯垂德无奈的说道，“她已经死了十四年了，准确的说，她从未活过。”

 

约翰马上绷直了脊背，看向雷斯垂德，索性夏洛克和雷斯垂德都没有注意到。

 

“十四年前，她在出生前就死亡了。”

 

“不，那……那不对，她为什么那么做？为什么？”夏洛克是真被这个问住了，约翰担忧的看了他一眼。

 

“怎么，她不能在死前想想自己的女儿吗？”安德森嘲讽的声音传来，约翰马上转向他，他一下噤声了，多诺万拍了拍他的肩，给他做了个最好还是闭嘴的眼神。

 

“她不是在想她！她临死前用指甲在地板上刮下这些讯息，非常费力，而且徒增痛苦！”夏洛克马上驳斥了这个结论。

 

“你之前说受害人都是在凶手的逼迫下自行服毒，也许是凶手对她说了什么，关于……她女儿的死？以此让她自愿服毒？”约翰看着夏洛克转来转去，开口建议道。

 

“不，那都是陈年旧事了，她为什么还要纠结她的死？”夏洛克皱着眉看向约翰。

 

约翰沉默了下，雷斯垂德也静静看着夏洛克。

 

“这不对？”夏洛克马上小声的带着点不确定的问道。

 

“嗯……有一点儿……”约翰握住了夏洛克的手，夏洛克慢了一拍才回握他，约翰就像被刺到了，他松了下夏洛克的手，又马上与他十指相扣，“没事……这没关系的，sherlock。”

 

“那——”夏洛克张了张嘴，他带着点犹豫的问约翰，“那如果是你呢？你在临死前会说些什么？”

 

“什么？”约翰眨了眨眼，“maybe……Sherlock, help me？”

 

“……”夏洛克看起来像呆住了，他移了移视线，看到了雷斯垂德，“哦——哦！”他马上兴奋的像要似火箭一般跳起来飞上空了，他大声喊道，“约翰！你真是了不起！太了不起了，”

 

“还有雷斯垂德！”他加上一句，然后说了一句雷斯垂德十分后悔没录下来的话，“还有麦考夫！我从没想过我还会对他有怀有一丝感恩之意的时候！”

 

“我说了什么？”

 

“我可什么都没干？……这关myc什么……关mycroft什么事？”

 

“是密码！”夏洛克兴奋的宣告，“哦，我早该想到的，既然麦考夫都能用雷斯垂德的名字做核弹发射的密码，为什么她不会用她女儿的名字做密码？虽然他们都一样愚蠢透顶！用所爱之人的名字做密码，哈，还有什么比这更好猜的吗？”

 

“核弹发射密码？”雷斯垂德简直是尖叫出声。

 

“所以你刚才是在对我变向表白？”约翰与夏洛克十指相扣，被他拖到书桌前，笑眯眯的问道。

 

“无聊……”夏洛克瞧了约翰一眼，便赶紧低下头打开笔记本，约翰对着夏洛克发红的耳朵尖笑的牙都露出来了。

 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

多诺万：就跟你说不要说夏洛克的坏话了，要被他新上任的监护人凶了。

 

安德森：其实还好，就是眼睛有点疼。

 

/////

 

格雷：夏洛克说你用我的名字做核弹发射密码？原来核弹密码只要这么几个字母？

 

麦考夫：准确来说，是用你的名字的九宫格数字按键编出的128位密码。

 

格雷：那夏洛克为什么会知道密码？

 

麦考夫：嗯……合理利用资源？

 

麦考夫：不过我可以告诉你，夏洛克电脑资料盘的密码是华生医生的三围。

 

格雷：？？？你又为什么知道？你们兄弟之间的情谊真是奇怪？？？

 

格雷：但这真是个相当劲爆的消息，亲爱的。

 

麦考夫：不客气，我亲爱的。


	27. 23（3）

笔记本电脑被打开，夏洛克提起粉红色的行李箱看了一眼名牌，约翰松开手站在桌子旁边看着夏洛克输入名牌上的邮箱。

“智能手机哼～”夏洛克眼睛闪闪发光的说道。

“所以瑞琪儿是她邮箱的名字？但这有什么用。”雷斯垂德半红着脖子凑过来问。

“额，我记得现在很多手机公司都给手机加了防丢失的定位功能，”约翰指出。

“哦，雷斯垂德现在的脑子已经被荷尔蒙和多巴胺糊住了约翰——果然有定位，她故意把手机留在了凶手哪儿，而且凶手刚刚还给我们发了短信～”夏洛克急躁的拿手指敲了敲桌面。

“夏洛克，你叫的的士已经到了。”哈德森太太站在门口说道。

“你叫了的士？”约翰疑惑的看向夏洛克。

“什么？你不是一直和我一起呢吗？”夏洛克不耐的说道，很明显缓慢的网络影响了他的心情，“你应该换个电脑！约翰！”

“别忘了你自己也有电脑。”约翰淡定的坐在桌子上看着夏洛克，“哈德森太太，我们没有叫的士。”

雷斯垂德确信自己看到夏洛克做了个很像噘嘴的表情。

电脑终于有了动静，夏洛克放大了地图，“雷斯垂德你可以——该死！”

“为什么？”夏洛克从椅子上站了起来，在房子里踱步。

雷斯垂德和约翰凑过去看向电脑，“贝克街221B？”

“夏洛克，那个的士……”哈德森太太又跑了上来，她为难的看向夏洛克，她的身后的楼梯走上另一个人影。

约翰坐到了椅子上，重新刷新了一遍网站，“刚刚她的手机还给我们回了消息，”他像雷斯垂德解释，雷斯垂德也困惑起来。

“我可以试试给死者的手机打个电话。”约翰拿过自己的手机。

“哦……”夏洛克低低叹息着。

“约翰，我要出去一下。”

“什么？”约翰回头看向明显有些不对劲的夏洛克，“Sherl？你还好吗？”

“嗯？我？我很好，好极了，我只是，我需要出去散散心，思考什么的，这里实在有太多拉低智商的人了，你知道的，完全不利于我思考……”他嘟囔着，然后一把拿过挂着的大衣就出了门。

约翰看着他离去的身影皱了皱眉，雷斯垂德无奈的揉着额头。

“看来今天没戏了，”雷斯垂德拍了拍约翰的肩膀，“别担心，等他弄清了就好，虽然他突然离开是有点儿奇怪。”

“是很奇怪，有哪儿不对劲，”约翰低声说了一句，他站到窗边，就看见夏洛克上了一辆出租车离开了。

“哦，这已经是他最不奇怪的一次了，”雷斯垂德站到约翰身边吐槽，“不说他拿着头骨、羚羊头、去办案现场，最不奇怪的一次就是他拿着一个绿色的保温杯去犯罪现场，虽然里面装的饮料味道诡异到吓哭了嫌疑犯，因为他以为夏洛克要给他灌毒药。”

约翰突然看向雷斯垂德，“保温杯？”

“额，对，一个绿色的保温杯，他有次整整一个月都拿着它，有次因为追一个逃犯摔破了一个角，他差点把那个逃犯打一顿，最后还是我和另一个警员把他拖出质询室的。要知道他是一个面对奸杀囚禁了三十二个少女儿童都毫无悔改之意的犯人都不会冲动一分的咨询侦探。”

约翰皱着眉，紧紧看向窗外，那辆出租车早已远去，“绝对有地方不对，”

“唔？不过他坐出租车离开确实有更诡异。”雷斯垂德穿上外套，“如果手机没有消息我看我们也得撤队了。”

“如果我没有猜错，那个保温杯是暗绿色的，杯盖是一个杯子？”约翰问雷斯垂德。

“对，他会用那个杯子喝杯子里盛的诡异的饮料。”雷斯垂德抱胸看向约翰，他也皱着眉，“你直觉这有什么不对吗？”

“绝对有哪儿出错了……”约翰看向室内，“杯子和里面的饮料是我寄给他的。”

“什么？”雷斯垂德惊讶的看向约翰，“说实话我一直以为那玩意绝对是很恨他的人给他喝的。”

“他第一次喝的时候，我以为他终于打算给自己灌毒药了。”多诺万走过来，“头儿，我们能撤了吗。”

“不是，那只是一些药材草药熬制的药汁，是一种中药，我在大学时和一个来自中国的同学学到的，喝它能帮他根治他的咳嗽，调节失眠、食欲不振还有……”约翰的视线停留在门口的衣架上。

雷斯垂德也望过去，衣架上除了一件约翰的夹克外套就只有一条蓝色的一眼看去就是夏洛克风格的围巾。

“嘀嘀——”电脑的响声惊醒了约翰，他赶紧凑过去看电脑屏幕，屏幕里地图上的定位开始移动了。

“雷斯垂德，”约翰看向雷斯垂德，“那个出租车司机就是凶手。”

警车里

“你怎么知道司机是凶手？”雷斯垂德疑惑的问。

约翰看向车窗外的车流，“‘就算互不相识也能信任的人是谁？’这是夏洛克说的。”当然，这并不是主要原因。

 

“原来如此，”雷斯垂德点了点头然后看着明显压抑着情绪的约翰，“说实话，约翰，夏洛克确实是一个天才，”

约翰转头与雷斯垂德对视，

“但我总想着，也许有一天，有一天运气够好的话，夏洛克会成为一个好人，”

雷斯垂德温柔的说着，他带着笑意的看着约翰，“但现在，我发觉，那一天可能很快就要到来了，因为你来了。”

约翰无措的看着雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德错开了眼看向车前窗。

约翰张了张口，过了一会，他浅浅说了一声谢谢。

当然，雷斯垂德预料到了夏洛克会做一些傻事，约翰很可能会怒火中烧，只是没有想到——

他们跟随定位来到了一处学院，出租车就明晃晃停在两栋楼之间，警车停在了楼下，定位已经没有用了，雷斯垂德分配了警员，并让他们低调行事，不要刺激凶手，免得凶手抓着夏洛克当人质，他跟约翰去了左边那栋楼，随着时间都推移，约翰明显急躁了起来。

雷斯垂德也想不通夏洛克为什么跟着凶手上了出租车还乖乖下了车，唯一能想到的就是最坏的了，凶手拿了武器威胁他，但他又不信夏洛克没有自救的办法，总而言之，思绪是一团乱麻。

直到站在一栋空旷的教室里，约翰和雷斯垂德和一众警员看到了对面屋子的夏洛克和那个明显年迈的司机。

“该死的，他在干什么！”多诺万惊叫着看着夏洛克拿着药丸。

“呼叫1队！呼叫1队！去3楼左边第四间教室！3楼左边第四间教室！”雷斯垂德赶紧掏出传呼机，但对面的夏洛克已经拿着药丸往嘴里送了，雷斯垂德眼睛撇向异常冷静的约翰。

只见约翰摸向后腰，快速从那里掏出一把手枪，直指对面的人。

“约翰！”雷斯垂德呆滞了一下。

只见约翰右手稳稳握住手枪，开枪动作干净利落没有一丝犹豫，子弹直直打入对面楼里凶手的手臂。

夏洛克马上翻身看了过来。

屋里一众警员也都愣愣看向约翰。

“Jesus！”雷斯垂德抹了一把脸。

对面教室里涌进一堆警员。

////////////////////////////////////

雷斯垂德无奈的坐在观察室，等着麦考夫派人来给他的好弟弟和好弟婿擦屁股。

质询室里，夏洛克老老实实坐在约翰身边，约翰一言不发抱臂坐在他身边。

“约翰——”夏洛克终于忍不住寂静的氛围开口了，“我很抱歉。”

“不，你才不。”约翰看都不看他，直接说道，“你也不需要跟我抱歉。”

“……约翰，”夏洛克无措的看着他，注意到约翰一直避开他的视线，便小心翼翼的拿手去碰约翰的手臂。

“只是，”约翰握住了夏洛克的手，他与夏洛克那双蓝绿色的双眸对上，“如果你再把我丢在身后，如果你再认为一个历经生死的人都跟不上你，那你最好早点跟我说清。”

“不过没关系，因为就算你现在和我说不行，我也不会改了。”

夏洛克双眸瞬间擦亮了，他凑了过去，高兴的与约翰交换了一个缠绵的吻。

“约翰！请一定要紧紧跟随我！”

////////////////////////

雷斯垂德捂脸扭头看向观察室的门。

“他们绝对是故意的吧！”多诺万坐在雷斯垂德旁边忿忿的看着玻璃后吻的难舍难分的两人。

“那你还看，”安德森背对着玻璃坐在多诺万旁边。

 

“他们敢卿卿我我，我还不敢看了，”多诺万翻了个白眼，“说起来你为什么还不回去？法医嗯？”

“唔……”安德森嘟囔了一句，“我这不本来等着看好戏呢吗……”

多诺万翻了个更厉害的白眼给他。

门外适时响起了熟悉的脚步声，多诺万和安德森对视了一眼一起向明显提起了精神的雷斯垂德看去。

敲门声响起，雷斯垂德先一步去开了门走了出去，门外果然站着那位身穿昂贵定制西服拿着精致雨伞的男人，他看见雷斯垂德的一瞬就笑了起来。

“格雷，晚上好，”麦考夫细细看过雷斯垂德，入目的信息仔细放到了脑海里那处满是白色桔梗的房间里。

“没人死亡，算是个好消息吗？”雷斯垂德无奈的瞧了他一眼，然后拿过他手里的文件给身后的多诺万，“不过倒是可以早点回家了，不过夏洛克问了凶手一些东西，可能要和你谈谈。”

说到这个，他皱了皱眉，“你可能还需要给他们俩请个好律师。”

“夏洛克的律师团随时待命。”麦考夫笑眯眯的说道。

“这绝对不是什么值得光荣的事，”雷斯垂德翻了个白眼，打开了观察室旁边质询室的门。

“哦，果然是你亲自来了，”夏洛克抱怨的声音先一步进入耳朵，“果然不放过任何一个能正大光明过来和加尼特调情的机会？”

“我叫格雷！夏洛克！”雷斯垂德懊恼的说着，“你真的只有两岁半！”

“麦考夫，晚上好，”约翰和麦考夫友好的握了握手，“麻烦你了。”

“哦，这绝对比夏洛克为了抓一只蜜蜂而造成伦敦的主车道瘫痪或者为了一本《用餐具也能杀人》而大闹伦敦市内一百家书店来的好的多。”

“64家书店和37家没有经营执照的书摊！麦考夫没想到你也染上夸大事实的恶习了。”

“谢谢提醒，夏洛克，101家书店。”

“我要回家，约翰，再与麦考夫一起待一分钟我就会因为呼吸摄入糖分过量导致胰岛素分泌失调！”

“额……”约翰无奈的被夏洛克拽走了，“拜拜？”

“明天记得过来再做个报告！”雷斯垂德头疼的说道。

“OK！”幸亏有约翰了，雷斯垂德无不安慰的想着。

“格雷，”雷斯垂德也被麦考夫牵起了手，“我们也回家吧。”

“还有手续和文件——”雷斯垂德抱歉的看向麦考夫。

“不用担心，我相信安西亚会协助多诺万警员完成的。”麦考夫笑眯眯的看了一眼站在雷斯垂德身后的多诺万。

“是的是的，头儿！你先走吧！我会搞定的！”多诺万赶紧说道。

“好吧好吧，”雷斯垂德顺从的被麦考夫牵走了，“那就麻烦你和安西亚小姐了。”

“不麻烦，头儿，拜拜～”多诺万强作笑颜道，安西亚笑的得体的站到了她身边。

/////////////////

///////////////

SH——MH

［莫里亚蒂的档案给我 ——SH］

［别告诉我没有，我知道你有 ——SH］

［三个案子 ——MH］

［妈妈会很高兴你拿案子和自己弟弟的性命比的 ——SH］

［发给你了 ——MH］

［今年妈妈的生日，别忘了回家 ——MH］

［好提醒她外祖母外祖父的离世？ ——SH］

［夏洛克！］ （无法发送）

［你还知道自己说错话了？］（无法发送）

［早晚有一天我会删掉你手机里的拉黑功能］（已发送）

［万分期待 ——SH］

［我会去的 ——SH］

//////////////////

/////////////////

PS.

 

之前有段时间没更新了，主要是因为考试加假期犯懒OTZ 主要二十三章（上中下）也就是在讲粉红色的研究，省略了一些又加了各种秀恩爱，重刷了几遍101发现了好几处甜的地方，而且感觉约翰就是全程注意着夏洛克，夏洛克有一点不对他都会很快发现～

那本《用餐具也能杀人》是那本封面是夏洛克上半身的（黑色底色，只有第一季和第二季的）《神探夏洛克》官方指南 里提过的，那本书很有意思！


	28. 24

“约翰，约翰，约翰！”

“唔？夏洛克，怎么了？”约翰眯着眼抬手挡住透过窗户照进卧室的阳光，又支起身去瞧夏洛克，声音里还带着困倦。

“你今天不是要去买东西吗？”夏洛克严肃着脸对约翰说。

“什么？夏洛克，你又要做什么？”约翰无力的躺回柔软的被窝，看着已经穿戴整齐的夏洛克。

“不是我要做什么，是你，约翰，你要去超市购物。”夏洛克皱起的眉头就像在拼命指责约翰的无理取闹一样。

“好吧，我要去购物，对，所以现在几点？”约翰用着哄孩子一般的语气，他挪动身体把头放到坐在床边的夏洛克的腿上。

“七点半，约翰，你应该在我第一次叫你的时候就起床。”夏洛克低着头看着枕着他腿的约翰，说话的语气就像指责孩子不听话的严厉父亲一样，当然，得除开他那只已经在顺约翰翘起的金发的手。

“是的，好的，所以我得去超市买什么？”约翰不与夏洛克无用的争辩七点半有多少超市没开门。

“脱脂牛奶，草莓，吐司面包，黑胡椒还有鞋油，”夏洛克一一指出，“牛奶要三瓶，草莓一颗就好，当然你能买到半颗最好。”

“一颗草莓？好吧好吧，我保证我最后会给你一颗草莓，鞋油是为了什么实验？我以为鞋油这种实验在你18岁就会做完。”约翰选择性的放弃了牛奶的事，虽然昨天早上它们还有两大瓶在冰箱，不知道为什么，夏洛克总是热衷于做任何和牛奶有关的实验，哪怕是简简单单研究尸体是的灰尘，他都会把那些灰尘往牛奶里放一放。

“那是因为牛奶就像灰尘一样，会出现在每一个案件关系人家里，”夏洛克顺完了约翰的头发又把它们倒着用手梳理，“虽然大多数人喝它们总是抱着美好的愿望，实际上它们最好的效果就是解渴。”

 

“嗯，所以鞋油是为什么？”约翰淡定的吸收着这不完整的“夏洛克常识”。

 

“一个无趣的实验，”夏洛克收起了手指，他气愤的喷了喷鼻息，“一个愚蠢的实验！一个愚蠢的警察坚信死者皮鞋上留下草莓味是因为死者买了款草莓味的鞋油，见鬼的为什么会有草莓味的鞋油，就像愚蠢的草莓味的漱口水——漱完口就像吃了草莓那怎么还能叫漱口水？”

“亲爱的，”约翰在夏洛克收回手指后就坐起身开始穿衣服，“我们做爱也不是为了繁衍后代。”

“适当的性爱能够有利身心健康，内分泌协调，肾功能活动——还有利于四肢的锻炼，”夏洛克看了一眼约翰的腰，或者屁股，“特别是腰部神经。”

“嗯哼？”约翰给夏洛克一个继续，我还在等着听呢的音。

“而且性爱能够很好的提升恋爱关系。”

“哦，夏洛克，”约翰提着裤子无奈的看了一眼夏洛克，“重点是他们喜欢，夏洛克，草莓味也是因为有人喜欢。”

“你喜欢和我做爱。”夏洛克这次总算抓住了重点，他语气镇定的说着。

约翰凑过去亲夏洛克，“当然，我可爱死这项活动了。”

“很好，我也是。”夏洛克严肃的点了点头，站起身向外走，约翰笑着看夏洛克同手同脚的出了卧室门。

等约翰收拾好自己下楼时，夏洛克已经支起报纸喝起咖啡了，桌子上还有一碟涂了蜂蜜的吐司和一杯咖啡。

约翰笑眯眯的吃完了它们，走时把头塞进了和夏洛克紧紧贴着的报纸中间，获得了一个不知所措的吻。

当然，约翰拿着手机买到了夏洛克指定的牌子的鞋油和草莓，顺带买了一盒草莓味的鞋油带给夏洛克，约翰还好奇的拆开闻了闻，确定他还是只闻到了鞋油难闻又浓郁的味道，别说草莓，他连草莓叶的味都没闻到。

不过等他回了家就看见夏洛克老老实实拿着报纸坐在沙发上看着，当然，那一瞬间约翰的脑子里就拉响了警报，他看了一遍家里，最后在把东西放在餐桌上时发现了一条新的划痕。

他转过身刚想叫夏洛克，就被身后夏洛克抱臂站立的姿态吓了一跳。

“哪里出了错？”夏洛克皱着鼻子问着约翰，“你从哪儿看出我刚刚和人打了一架？”

“夏洛克！”约翰生气的喊了一声，选择性忽略夏洛克的几个问题，转而说道：“你下次不能因为有危险就把我支走！”

“没有危险，”夏洛克也生气的坐回椅子，“我已经处理好了！”

约翰沉默的坐回沙发椅上，和夏洛克面对面，他低头无奈的支住额头。

“我一个人很好的生活到了现在，约翰，我不需要你时时刻刻护着我，”夏洛克率先开了口。

“该死的，夏洛克，就不能是因为我喜欢吗？”约翰直起身，他抱胸看着夏洛克，脸上的表情颇有些咬牙切齿，“就不能是因为我喜欢和你待在一起吗？就不能是我喜欢和你一起面对那些吗？”

夏洛克张了张嘴，身上的束缚感突然全断开了，约翰看到他眼睛里闪起了过分耀眼的光芒，表情就像是亲眼见到了圣诞老人在给他送礼物一样惊喜。

“我就说有什么错了！”夏洛克大叫着，一下舒展开四肢，挥舞着手臂，“约翰！你绝对是一个比十分的案子还要棒的存在！不！比一百个十分案子还要棒！永远给我惊喜！”

 

约翰刚想说什么，就被夏洛克兴奋的打断了，“你比我还要喜爱危险！约翰！哦，虽然我早就知道——不会有比你更棒的恋爱对象了！”

“更棒的恋爱对象？”约翰阴恻恻的声音传到夏洛克耳朵里，“你还考虑过其他恋爱对象？”

“不！绝对没有！我保证从始至终只有你一个！”夏洛克马上收敛起来，“是麦考夫！他刚才帮我收拾人的时候说的。”

“……看来我要找格雷聊聊天了。”

“哦，你确实应该这么做，”夏洛克放松着身体。

“所以你记得格雷是谁，”约翰起身去收拾买来的东西了。

“谁？”夏洛克眨了眨眼睛疑惑的看向约翰。

“美人。”约翰淡定的回夏洛克，然后就发现夏洛克紧张的扫了一眼窗外。

“怎么了？”

“我怕死胖子暗杀你。”夏洛克拉上了窗帘。

约翰翻了个白眼，打开冰箱把牛奶放了进去，然后又似想起了什么，转头看向玩起手机的夏洛克。

“对了，作为猜错的惩罚，你要负责做明天的早饭。”

“我不会做饭。”夏洛克头都没抬，马上回约翰。

“我看你早上烤的吐司面包就很棒，”约翰走向夏洛克。

“是哈德森太太准备的。”夏洛克丢开了手机抱胸看着约翰。

“包括蜂蜜？”约翰歪了外头看向夏洛克，笑的很是宠溺，他知道夏洛克很喜欢蜜蜂，连着也喜欢蜂蜜，家里哪怕半片面包和饼干都不剩，也肯定会留有几罐蜂蜜，不过夏洛克总是把它们藏起来，约翰也完全不在意他这些“怪癖”，还思索着有没有什么好蜂蜜可以当礼物来送夏洛克，说实话给夏洛克送礼物是对约翰而言能想到的最难的事情了。

“……好吧。”夏洛克果断投降不谈了，转而起身去翻起了购物袋，“你买了草莓味的鞋油！”

“它们可没有一点草莓的味道。”约翰放松的坐到了沙发里。

“当然，什么味道能掩盖过鞋油的臭味呢，”夏洛克嘲讽又高兴的说了一句。

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

/////////////

又是无聊的一天，不是吗？亲爱的小夏利 ——M （已删除）

为什么让约翰离开呢？ ——M （已删除）

你在害怕什么？ ——M （已删除）

亲爱的，他可不会高兴你这样做 ——M （已删除）

一个把你当成弱小的可怜的需要人照顾的幼儿的人？这就是你所爱的？ ——M （已删除）

真是令人大失所望 ——M （已删除）

亲爱的，需要我介绍更好的恋爱对象给你吗？——M （已删除）

请别早早拒绝我的提议 ——M （已删除）

也许你的心将破碎 ——M

BORED ——SH （未发送）（已删除草稿箱）

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

///////////////////

JW——MH

你在221B附近派了几个人？我需要有人帮我买个东西 ——JW

Sherlock请劳烦你自己去 ——MH

John ——JW

需要几个人？四个够吗？ ——MH

一个就好，帮我买两幅拳击手套 ——JW

5分钟后请在楼下取货 ——MH 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

//////////////////////////

附 

无关联小剧场一个：

 

夏洛克：‘表情就像是亲眼见到了圣诞老人在给他送礼物一样惊喜’我确定我不会感到惊喜，约翰，而且没有圣诞老人。 

约翰：你都没发现你一张报纸从我下楼看到我购物回家都还没看完吗？

夏洛克：……他们为什么都认为你是个好人呢？要知道你可是出现在苏格兰场的第一天就开枪打伤了人

约翰：对比产生美

夏洛克：……我们提早步入七年之痒了？

约翰：得你真传

夏洛克：……John

约翰：我在，sherl

////////

PS. 

其实每次看见大家留言都超级激动！但是又不知道回你们啥好( ﾉД`)，一直在纠结要不要写银行家的案子，主要是不喜欢后面那个马戏团绑架什么的，打算再刷一遍看看要不要写 ￣▽￣


End file.
